


Someday

by GypsyCat



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyCat/pseuds/GypsyCat
Summary: Fergal Devitt signs with the most popular wrestling company in the world, the WWE. He must leave Japan to start his new life, but leaving Japan means leaving his friends. On his last night in Japan, he ends up doing things with a certain friend that he didn't think he'd do with her. But, it is his last night, he must let go of her before morning comes. After years of losing contact with her, will he still have those same secret feelings he did on his last day in Japan?





	1. Last Day

The Irishman grabbed the woman’s body and pulled her into a private bathroom. He shut and locked the wooden door before turning around and taking his shirt off.  
“Take your dress off, now.” He commanded her as he unbuckled his belt.  
She smiled with excitement and unzipped the dress, letting it slip off of her milky skin and to the floor. He grabbed her by her hips and picked her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist. He sat her down on the edge of the sink and unclasped her bra. He took it off and tossed it onto her dress before kissing all over her bare breasts. He sucked and nibbled on one of her nipples as he twisted the other one with his rough fingertips. She giggled slightly as she bit her lower lip, watching him suck on her breasts.  
“Do I taste good, Fergal?” She asked with a smirk, running her hand over his dark hair.  
“You taste fuckin’ great, Allie.” Fergal growled against her skin.  
He left a hickey on the side of one of her breasts before kissing and biting his way to her mouth. He grabbed her by her hair and shoved his tongue into her mouth, touching everything and anything he wanted. Allie wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her fingernails into his skin as their tongues fought in her mouth. He dragged her hand down her body and went to her womanhood, touching her through her black lace panties. He pulled the fabric to the side and touched her warm skin, making her gasp as they kept kissing. He stuck a finger inside of her and moved around, feeling her warmth.  
“You’re wet, Allie. You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?” Fergal asked as he stopped their kiss and looked at her lewd expressions of pleasure. “You like my finger inside of ya? But you want more don’t you, you always want more, you’re so fuckin’ needy.”  
“You know I’ve wanted this all damn day.” She huffed out as she felt his finger move around in her.  
Fergal grabbed her jaw, pushing her head back against the mirror. “Did I say you could talk?” Fergal growled, he noticed Allie blush and lick her lower lip as his saliva was trailed across it. “Ah, you like being pushed around, don’t ya?”  
“Only by you.” She said with a smile, reaching down and touching his erect cock. “Is little prince in a good mood?”  
“He’s in a very good mood, he likes seein’ your tits out.” He said as he took his finger out of Allie and lifted her up, then proceeded to remove her panties.  
He put her body back down and pulled his briefs off, putting their undergarments with the rest of their clothes. Fergal went straight back to her and gave her rump a squeeze, making her grin playfully.  
“I’m your slave, Prince Devitt.” She said with a wink and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
He smiled at her words and continued their make out session, but was more passionate than aggressive this time. Their tongues didn’t fight, they played and danced together. He rubbed the tip of his erection on her entrance, covering it with her wetness. He pushed himself inside slowly as he let his head fall back with a sigh. Effy kissed his open neck and wrapped her arms around him as he moved his hips, thrusting in and out of her. He didn’t waste any time and started to go quicker. Fergal picked his head back up and pushed Effy’s head away so he could get a better view of her neck and chest. He gave her a long lick from her collarbone, up her neck and traced some of her jaw. Allie moaned and pulled on his hair slightly as she felt him go fully into her womb.  
“Oh fuck..!” She moaned and shut her eyes, her mouth dropped open. “Fergal.”  
He put his tongue back into her mouth and sucked hers into his. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs back around his waist to be more secure. Fergal began fucking her hard as he had control of both their bodies. As he would thrust in, he’d drop her down for better leverage into her. She started to whimper as her legs closed in on his body. She began to orgasm, grabbing onto Fergal and digging her nails into his skin. Fergal let her and gave her more hickeys as she came onto his cock.  
“Christ..” She huffed out, her head falling to Fergal’s shoulder.  
“That good?” Fergal said with a grin, making her smile and kiss his neck.  
Fergal kept pumping into her and as he did he felt his end become near. He pulled out of her womb and set her down on her black high heels.  
“Down.” He said, pointing to the dirty floor.  
Allie did as he said willingly and got on her knees. She reached up and started jerking his dick for him, she knew he was nearly there; his cock was pulsing. Fergal moaned and grabbed a handful of her dark red hair, making her look up at him and moved her mouth to his cock. Allie kissed his tip slowly, and then licked his shaft, covering his veins with her saliva. Fergal pulled on her hair and moaned as his seaman shot out of his tip and dropped onto her chest and knees. He moved his hand down and jerked the rest out, watching Allie wait patiently for more.  
“All finished?” She asked, looking up at him and smiling.  
Fergal nodded. “For now.” He said, watching her get back to her feet.  
She brushed her knees off as she stood in her heels, making her the same height as Fergal. He bit his lower lip as he looked over the cum that dripping down her nipples and thighs. He put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her. He felt her fingertips touch his neck as they kissed each other, she was cold. He pulled his lips from her and glanced down, seeing her nipples sticking out. He smirked and leaned down, warming them with his tongue. She watched him do so, then looked at his back, she saw the red marks she had made with her nails.  
She touched them gently. “Shit, sorry about these.” She said, making him stop and come back up.  
“You mark me up?” He asked as he let her go and walked to his clothes.  
“A sign of possession.” She said jokingly with a smirk as he put his briefs on.  
He looked back at her. “Touché.” He said, tossing her bra and panties to her.  
She caught them and looked at him, tilting her head. “What do you mean?”  
“Check your neck sweetheart.” He said as he put his pants on and his belt.  
Allie turned around and looked in the mirror; her neck was covered in hickeys and some on her breasts. “Sneaky fucker.” She said as she put her bra and panties on.  
Fergal chuckled and buttoned up his shirt once again, then walked towards the door. “See you back out there.” He whispered in her ear, and then smacked her butt.  
“Hey!” She yelped as he left her with a grin on his face.  
Allie blushed as she put her dress back on and fixed her hair. She and Fergal had never done anything like that to each other; they were friends, good friends. Allie had been working with/for Fergal for a few years now; she was the girl behind the body painting. She was raised in Canada then once she turned twenty three, she decided to move somewhere different to help teach her better techniques. She was a makeup artist, body painted and just an artist in general. She painted Fergal, drew the t-shirt designs for the wrestlers and did the makeup for any female wrestlers. But when she first got to Japan, she was just a makeup artist, until one night when she got a call from someone looking for a close by body painter. She needed money and took the offer, though it wasn’t that much. She ended up getting called back many more times before the wrestling company, New Japan Pro Wrestling, hired her fully.  
Allie left the bathroom and walked back out to the bar where all her friends were sitting. She sat back in her seat and took a sip of her beer. She was the last in the row of chairs of professional wrestlers. Karl Anderson, Doc Gallows, Fergal Devitt, Bad Luck Fale, and the Young Bucks sat with her. She was definitely one to stand out from the group of large muscular wrestlers, but she liked it, she had always got along better with guys.  
“What did I miss?” She asked.  
“Not much.” Said Doc. “Other than us taking about training you.”  
Allie laughed and shook her head. “I’ve said this so many times, I’m way too lazy to do what you guys do almost every day.”  
“I think you could if you had good enough teachers.” Said Karl.  
“Oh please, I have told you all that I failed gym class in middle school, right?” She said before taking a sip of her beer again. “May too much physical activity for me.”  
“Anyways, let’s get going, it’s pretty late.” Said Matt as he got out of his chair.  
The group followed and left the bar. They passed the apartment that Allie lived in and stopped.  
“See you guys later.” She said as she began to walk away from her group of friends.  
“Hold on Allie!” Fergal called before turning to the guys. “I’m gonna walk her to her room, give me a chance to say goodbye.”  
“Want us to wait?” Doc asked.  
“No thanks, I wanna talk to her for a bit. I’ll be back at the dojo soon.” Fergal said before leaving and catching up with Allie. “Miss me?” He said as he walked beside her.  
“More like you missed me, Fergal. But like it matters, in just a few hours we’ll both miss each other like hell, or I at least hope you miss me like hell.” She said with a smile as they entered her building.  
“I will miss you, Allie. Thanks for puttin’ up with me all these years.”  
“It was tough, but I’d do it all again in a second.”  
They went up the stairs of the building and to the third floor. She unlocked her door and let him inside, she closed the door behind the as she entered. Allie got herself a glass of water and saw Fergal sit down on her couch.  
“Want anything?” She asked before taking a drink.  
“No thanks.” He said, watching her join him and sit beside him.  
“So, what’s up, why’d you bring me home?” She asked and got comfortable on the couch, taking her heels off.  
“Just wanted to talk to you, hang out one on one, say goodbye..” He said, leaning back to see her better.  
Allie looked away; she didn’t like thinking that Fergal would be leaving. “Well we’ll say goodbye when you’re leaving, which I assume isn’t soon.”  
Fergal nodded. “What’ll you be up to when I go? I haven’t had the chance to ask you yet.”  
“Well, I’m gonna stay in Japan for a little while longer, few months maybe. Then, I think I’ll go back to my real home, Canada.” She said, looking back at Fergal.  
“Home, sweet home. I’m going back to Ireland soon, after I check out the Performance Center.”  
“Are you excited to go to Florida, to the WWE?”  
“I guess, I mean it’s a big step but I’m excited and nervous at the same time. I think it’s a good nervous though. I’ll just miss Japan, the guys, and you of course.”  
Allie smiled and stood up. “I’ll be back in a minute, ok?”  
“Take your time.” He said as he watched her hips sway while she walked to her bedroom.  
Allie left her door open, knowing that this would tease her ‘friend, she stripped down almost completely. She left her panties on but walked to her closet and looked through it for something comfortable to wear. Fergal watched closely, examining her body that he could see as well earlier, the lighting was much better here than the bar bathroom. She took out a baggy shirt and laid it on the bed.  
“Y’know, I know we fucked and all earlier but what you’re doin’ is making it hard for me to sit here and just watch.” Fergal said with a smirk, earning a laugh from Allie as she put the shirt over her body.  
“Then don’t watch.” She said with a wink before walking to her desk.  
Fergal rolled his eyes. “Not that easy, sweetheart.”  
Allie came back out with one of her many art books and sat beside him. “This is for you.” She said, holding it out for him to take.  
“But, it’s your art; I can’t take this from you.” He said as he looked at the black book.  
“Oh shut up and take it.” She said, dropping it on his lap. “It’s for you.”  
Fergal picked it up and opened it. He flipped through the pages and they were covered in gorgeous artwork of all different styles; grunge, classic, watercolor, and many more. But what made him smile was that all the artwork was of either his body paint that she had done on him or a place they had been together. “Allie… Alice, this is amazing. Thank you.” He said, closing the book and looking at her hazel eyes.  
“Damn, you must really like it if you used my actual name.” She said, raising an eyebrow.  
Fergal chuckled and pulled her into a hug. “I do really like it.”  
“Well thanks, I worked hard on it.” She mumbled against his shoulder.  
“I can tell.” Fergal said back before letting her go, but stopped half way and looked her in the eyes; their faces became serious as they gazed at each other.  
Allie almost got lost in his blue eyes, but she pulled herself back. “Fergal, don’t do that.” She said, looking away.  
“Do what?” He asked as he tried to see her face.  
“Look at me like that.” She said as she looked at him.  
Fergal suddenly cupped her face and pulled her in, kissing her and trying to bring her closer. Allie kissed him back but pushed herself away and stood up from the couch.  
“Fergal no. We can’t do that.” She said as she looked down at him.  
“Why not?” He said as he stood up, making her look up at him from their height difference.  
“Because… you have somewhere to be.. the guys would be pissed if you stayed here any longer.” She said as she walked to the door. “I think you should go now.”  
Fergal slowly made his way to her and stopped right in front of her body. He put his thumb under her chin and tilted her head up. “I got time.” He said as he looked at her eyes, then lips.  
“Well I don’t.” Allie said as she kept looking up at him.  
Fergal took his hand back with a smile and walked to her bedroom. “Like hell you don’t.”  
Allie rolled her eyes and walked to the doorway of her room, leaning against it as she watched him. Fergal took his dress coat off and tossed it onto the bed as he looked around her bedroom.  
“So you gonna tell me why you’re tryin’ to kick me out?” He asked as he looked back at her.  
Allie avoided his gaze and didn’t want to speak, but Fergal wanted her to. Fergal walked to Allie and picked her up, then put her on the bed and lay down beside her. She looked up and the ceiling and kept quiet, Fergal was still looking at her and waiting for an answer.  
Allie signed and gave in. “You have to get up early.”  
“I know that’s not the real reason, Allie.” He said as he scooted himself closer to her body, touching her arm.  
“Fergal, I just don’t want to see you do anything you’ll regret.” She said, turning her head to the side to look at him.  
He moved in and kissed the end of her nose gently. “Alice, I don’t think there’s a thing in the world that I’d regret doing with you.” He said as he caressed her neck with his cooling hands.  
“But I might.” She said, making him look at her and stop what he was doing.  
Fergal propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her. “If you don’t want to be doing this just say something, but all day I thought you wanted to.”  
She propped herself up as well. “I know, it’s not that I don’t want this Fergal it’s just… you’re leaving, you’re going far away from me, I don’t want to get involved with something that’ll just mess with my feelings.” She explained, looking away. “I did want to give you a little gift in the club, that I planned all day, which was what I kept referring to all day to you. But now you’re in my apartment, lying in bed with me, talking to me… it’s usually not how these things work.”  
“No, but we’re friends Alice, we always talk to each other, we’re always together. I don’t want to mess with your feelings or hurt you in any way, but I thought this ‘gift’ lasted until I leave.” He explained to her.  
“Oh….So that’s why you walked me home..”  
“Not necessarily, I walked you home to give a proper goodbye, but I came in because I didn’t want to say it.”  
Allie looked at Fergal’s eyes and they were gazing right into hers. She leaned in slowly and kissed him on the lips, softly. Fergal fell into her kiss and made her head fall back onto the bed. She giggled under her breath as Fergal smiled and nibbled on her neck. He climbed on top of her body and hovered closely over her. Allie closed her eyes and Fergal kissed her neck gently and playfully, she didn’t know he was capable of not being so dominant during foreplay.  
Fergal moved away from her neck and was about to kiss her lips but stopped himself. “Allie, yes or no?” He asked her.  
Her eyes flickered open and she looked up at him. “Depends.” She said with a shrug, making him smile.  
“Do you wanna do this again, yes or no?” He asked, moving hair away from her face.  
She stared into his eyes. “If I say yes, it might be harder to say goodbye to you…” Fergal listened carefully to her voice. “… and if I say no, I might regret it once you’re gone.”  
Fergal caressed her cheek with his thumb but his phone started to ring. He pushed himself off of her and answered the phone. “Hello?... Gallows don’t worry about it… Fine…” He spoke before hanging up and putting it back in his pocket. He looked back to Allie and she had sat up, her back was towards him as he legs hung off the mattress.  
He scooted to beside her and moved her hair away from her face; he noticed her face looked sad. “Allie?”  
“I don’t want you to go.” She whimpered as she broke down in tears.  
Fergal pulled her close and held her in his arms as she sobbed. “Oh Allie…” He said, brushing her hair with his fingers. “It’s not like we’ll never see each other again, maybe you can come visit me in Florida once I’m settled?”  
“I can’t….” She said, looking up at him. “I had a meeting a few days ago with this indie wrestling company in Canada, my home, and they offered me a great deal… I took it; I leave in one week and go straight to work.” She said as Fergal listened.  
“Why didn’t you tell me? Allie, that’s… that’s great, I’m proud of you.” Fergal said, hugging her with a squeeze.  
“You were always so busy; with the guys or press… this is the most time I’ve had with you in like a month.”  
“I know, I tried to use my breaks to find you but a lot of the time we were out of town.”  
“I know and its fine, I’m glad we were together all day today.”  
“I am too. So I assume you’re gonna be their makeup artist?” He said as wiped her tears away from her cheeks.  
“Head makeup artist and body painter. And, they said they’d train me for free.”  
“Train you..? Like, to be a wrestler?”  
“Yeah, I know Gallows and Anderson wanted to train me, but with this… it’s in Burlington, my home.”  
“I get it, but they guys might not.” Fergal said with a wink, making her smile.  
“I’ll cry even harder when I explain it to them, they won’t be able to say anything bad.” She said with a laugh.  
Fergal smiled and nuzzled his head on hers. “They’re just gonna miss you like I am.”  
They held onto each other in silence for a few minutes, neither wanted to let go or break the silence. Fergal could feel tears still leaving her eyes as they would fall from her face and hit his arm, but he didn’t mind at all, he felt sad too. Allie had her arms wrapped around his waist and her head rested on his chest; she listened to every beat from his heart through his flesh.  
“I was always too shy to say anything, and frankly still am, but Allie, you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes on.” Fergal said in a quiet voice, rubbing her back slowly.  
“You’re sweet, Fergal… and you’re also handsome, funny, and really fucking Irish.” She said with a laugh.  
Fergal chuckled and looked at her. “I remember you saying that to me when we met. You thought you’d be painting a Japanese wrestler but saw me instead. You were so amazed.”  
“It’s not every day you see an Irishman walking around Japan.” She said as she looked up at him with a smile.  
Fergal smiled as she stopped her sobbing. “Same with a Canadian, but I’m glad we found you. I couldn’t have asked for a better artist to work with, thank you Allie.”  
“No problem Fergal. I couldn’t have asked for a better client.” She said then hugged him closely. “You’re gonna do great in the WWE.”  
“I’d do better if you were with me.” He said as he held onto her.  
Allie took a moment to think before looking up at him and cupping his face. She pulled his face to hers and kissed his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her back; she glided her tongue along his lower lip.  
“Allie.” He said, pulling away just enough to move his lips.  
“I’ve made my decision.” She said as she started kissing his cheek and jaw. “I can’t let you leave so soon.”  
Fergal pulled her in further as their tongues met. He squeezed her butt before picking her up. “I’ll try and be a little more gentle this time if you want.” He mumbled between kisses and fell back onto the bed with her on top of him.  
“I don’t give a fuck.” She said as she leaned back and took her dress off.  
Fergal grinned as he placed his hands on her hips and watched her dress get tossed away. “Such porcelain skin, my little doll.”  
“Your little doll? Your friend, actually.” She corrected him as she unbuttoned his shirt.  
Fergal raised an eyebrow and looked up at her. “Friend?”  
“Yes, with awesome benefits.” She said with a wink before leaning down and licking the center of his chest.  
Fergal gave her butt a spank as he watched her, making her jump a bit. “Oh, amazing benefits, Allie.”  
“You like me, you really like me.” She said jokingly with a grin as she rubbed his chest and pecks, moving her crotch to his and grinding on him.  
“Good girl, keep movin’ like that.” He said as he moved her hips in the same manner as she did. He bit his lower lip as she removed her bra. “Y’know, you’ve got a nice sense of style.” He said with a smirk.  
“Oh? You like these?” She said as she got off, took her panties off, and then tossed them to Fergal. “Keep em.”  
Fergal put the lace sides of her panties in his mouth, biting down on them as he made eye contact with her.  
She blushed as she got back on him. “You’re fucking filthy.”  
“Indeed, but I can tell you adore it, babe.” He said as he sat up and flipped them over so he topped her now.  
“This isn’t very fair, is it?” She said, reaching and pulling on his pants. “I know you are definitely a dom, but be fair right now.. please?” She said with a small pout.  
“No man could say no to such a gorgeous site.” He said as he looked at the beautiful body lying naked under him. He unbuckled his belt and removed his pants for the second time tonight. “Better?”  
“Much.” She said as she touched his nearly erect penis, playing with it. She licked her fingers and continued rubbing his cock up and down, tracing his veins and abs with her other hand. “You didn’t let me down tonight. You definitely made me satisfied like I expected.” She said with a smile.  
“You look like such a bad girl, but I didn’t expect you to take me so well at the club. You were fantastic. Most girls would’ve tapped out.” He said as he ran his fingers over her pink nipples.  
“Well maybe I like getting my hair pulled, my limits pushed, being told what to do.. But just by you and you only.” She said as she felt his cock become fully erect. “Mmm, we meet again.”  
Fergal bent down and kissed Allie’s forehead as she was watching his cock, focusing on rubbing him in all the right spots. “Why did we have to wait until now to do this? Why couldn’t we have just fucked the day we met?”  
“Shit happens; we’re doing this now though.” She said before her lips met his briefly. “I know what you really mean, but that can’t happen right now. Just focus on this, take the pain of leaving me away, take it out on me.” She whispered in his ear as her fingers played with his tip.  
“Fuck, Allie. You know how to make a man weak and happy, but sad and frustrated.” He said back as he watched her play with him, his face became red but the shadows covered his face just enough for her to not notice.  
“Play with me, Fergal.” She whined as she spread her legs. “I am your doll after all.”  
“Fuck..!” He groaned before grabbing her by her hair and crashing his lips into hers.  
He had lost his control, just as she wanted. He picked her up and placed her on her hands and knees roughly. Fergal took a handful of her hair in one hand and the fat on her hips in the other as he thrusted into her wet opening with no forewarning. Allie gasped as she felt him plunge inside, her arms already started to tremble. Fergal pulled on her hair as he went in and out rapidly, making her face point to the ceiling. He bent forwards as he went deep inside of her; he kissed her forehead and smelt the sweet scent of her crimson hair. She felt shivers on her spine as he breathed on her neck and back.  
She felt her hair being pulled even more, forcing to go just on her knees. Fergal pulled her back to his torso as he moaned at her warm insides. He draped his arm around her shoulders, holding her against him while he kissed the back of her neck. Her body bent back slightly, rubbing her butt on him as he took his other hand and started playing with her pussy. She moaned as he touched her and rubbed in circular motions. His cock was still inside of her body, so he started thrusting again.  
“Ah fuck…!” She huffed out with the little breath she had as he rubbed harder.  
“Come on, Allie, I know you can’t hold it back any longer. Cum for me, Allie.” Fergal moaned as he kept his hips moving.  
He dropped her back onto the bed, pushing her down flat on the mattress as he adjusted his positioning above her. Fergal went quicker, making his thighs slap against her butt. He rested his head on the middle of her shoulder blades, his hot breathing hit Allie’s skin. He pushed her hair away from her face as she whimpered and squirmed. She was holding back from doing what he had told her to do.  
Fergal pulled himself out and turned her over so he could see her entire body now. He pushed her up more and grabbed his black leather belt. Her eyes widened as she watched him hold it. “Now what did I tell you to do? Hmm?”  
Allie’s face became red as she looked at the belt, then noticed his eyes staring down at her naked body and face. “To cum for you.” She said, looking away from his eyes.  
Fergal bent down and grabbed her by her jaw. “And what didn’t you do?” He growled.  
Allie made eye contact with him, but only because she had no other choice. “Cum..” she said, feeling embarrassed but also aroused.  
“Exactly, you’re bein’ a bad little Allie cat, aren’t you.” He said as he rubbed her lower lip with his thumb. Allie felt her entire body shiver as she got butterflies in her stomach, she liked that nickname. Fergal licked his lower lip as he looked over her face, from her red cheeks to her brown eyes. “You took something away from me Allie cat. You took the sensational feeling of my cock becoming drenched with your cum. So it only makes sense to take something away from you too, don’t it?” He said as he dragged his belt up her body.  
Fergal took her wrists and brought them to the bars of the bed frame. He buckled the belt as tight as he could, making a new hole in the leather for the metal to go through to fit her tiny wrists. She couldn’t move her arms now, at all. Allie looked up at Fergal as he finished with the belt and looked back down at her. Fergal smirked and chuckled as he moved his face to hers, touching their foreheads together. He reached to his cock and inserted it back inside of her. Allie bit her lip and narrowed her eyebrows as she felt him go in and out. Her body was still sore from earlier at the club, but not having her arms, not having something to grab made her frustrated and feel powerless. He moved his head lower and started sucking on one of her nipples, his hand continued to rub Allie’s womanhood.  
Allie began moving her hips upwards, thrusting for him. She rolled them up and down and closed her eyes, her motioning made her excited. Fergal stopped his sucking and looked down, watching her move for him. He smiled and looked back up at Allie, he noticed her sexy expression. Allie’s eyes opened and met Fergal’s as he couldn’t look away from her pretty face. He kissed her lips slowly and passionately, not rushing, but taking his time. Allie moaned quietly into the kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Fergal gave her freedom and let her do what she wanted in his mouth, his tongue only occasionally petting hers.  
“You’re so beautiful, Allie.” Fergal whispered after she took her tongue back.  
The mood in the bedroom had changed. Before it was aggressive and needy, but now it had become calm and sensual. Allie leaned up and kept kissing Fergal’s lips, then kissed his cheek. Fergal closed his eyes and let her kiss every part of his face, his breathing calmed down. He started feeling his erect cock pulse inside of her womb, making him start to thrust again. Allie moaned and let her head fall back onto her pillow as he kept going. Just before Fergal started to cum, Allie did first. She moaned and her arms struggled as she came onto him. Fergal’s seed then shot out and into her body, he gripped the mattress and groaned.  
Once they had finished, Fergal laid himself down beside her, their bodies glistening with sweat. He placed a hand on her cheek and slowly turned her head to his, then kissed her gently. Allie kissed him back before they let each other go and lay together, trying to cool down. Fergal reached for a folded blanket that sat on the end of her bed and picked it up. He lightly put it over Allie’s legs and hips, she was still warm so he didn’t want to make her even hotter than she already was, so he kept it low. Allie smiled as she watched him do so and turned to him once he went back down. Fergal sighed as the room was quiet and peaceful. He actually started feeling content; he was lying beside a beautiful girl with a cool breeze hitting him through the open window as he looked at her body, what couldn’t make him content?  
“Fergal fucking Devitt…” She started, making Fergal smile. “… I truly am gonna miss the hell out of you.” She said with a giggle as they shared another kiss.  
“Our time isn’t now I guess, but one day it will be, Allie. I know it.” He said as he combed her hair with his fingers. “One day.”  
Allie sighed before she tiredly pushed herself up and walked into her bathroom. “I’ll be a minute.” She called out to him as he watched her from the bed. She quickly took off all of her makeup and washed her face before coming back out and laid back beside him. “Sorry, I just don’t wanna fuck up my skin by sleeping in my makeup.” She explained.  
Fergal looked down at her face and smiled. “Still gorgeous as hell.” He said as he moved closer to her and got comfortable. “I think I’ll stay here tonight.”  
“I don’t recall inviting you.” She joked with a wink.  
“You didn’t, but I know you’d like it if I did.” He said before kissing her head.  
“But aren’t the guys gonna be pissed?” She asked, looking up at Fergal’s blue eyes.  
“Probably, but this beats drinking in a shitty dojo.” He said as he wrapped an arm around her.  
“That’s true.” She said before cuddling into him. “Now I have something to hold me back.”  
Fergal smiled and closed his eyes. “I like it here, comfy, quiet, and simple, you found a good spot Allie.”  
“Yeah, too bad I’ll be leaving it soon, but it’s the circle of life, right? Everyone eventually moves on.” She said as she began to drift asleep.  
“But I won’t move on from you Allie, I promise, I’ll wait until we’re reunited.” He said. “And when we are, we’ll be happy.”  
With that being said, Allie was happy, Fergal was happy, so they fell asleep together. But it was only a matter of a few hours before Fergal left her and all of Japan. As for Allie, it was only a few days before she did the same and started her new life.


	2. Fresh Meat

Fergal lifted the weight he held in his hand as he breathed in. He was working out in the Performance Canter with a few friends. Sami Zayn was doing push ups, Enzo Amore was doing weights, and Collin Cassidy was stretching. But of course, Fergal knew them all by their real names, Rami, Eric and William, but they didn’t mind being called their ‘ring’ names. The group of friends had all come in early with Matt Bloom to work out alone rather than with the entire class of wrestlers/potential wrestlers.  
“Hey, Fergal, I wanna run something by you quick.” Matt said as he entered the room with a clipboard in his hand.  
Fergal put the weight down and met Matt half way. “What’s up?”  
“So, we let Ashley go, we kind of had to after what happened.” Matt said, Ashley was Fergal’s body painter.  
“Yeah, I figured she’d be gone.” Fergal said with a nod.  
Ashley was hired by the WWE and she worked with Fergal from the start of his career there. She wasn’t very social so he never really knew her too well. Last month she showed up to work high off of marijuana and baring alcohol with her. She was being extremely disruptive and inappropriate, so the next day she had a meeting with Stephanie McMahon and Triple H. Just as expected by everyone who saw her high, she was fired.  
“Well, we’ve been looking for someone to take her place, and we’ve come across a few people but since they’d be working with you, we wanted to get your input.” Matt said as he flipped a page up on his clipboard. “First girl is Leanne Shaw, she’s made a living off of showcasing her body art on YouTube, downfall is that she has no sign of having knowledge of professional wrestling and that’s something we want. Next girl is Nora McDaniel, she does body painting in free time and posts her work on Instagram, she likes wrestling, but we want someone with a little more skill, which brings me to mine and Stephanie’s personal favourite on the list.” Matt flipped to the last page as Enzo snuck himself into the conversation and saw the picture of the last contestant before Fergal.  
“Damn, I’d pick her.” Enzo said as he stared at the picture, Fergal smirked at his comment as he waited to see.  
Matt turned the board to Fergal. “Her name is Alice King, she’s a body painter, makeup artist, model and graphic designer. And from what I understand, you worked with her in Japan, right?”  
Fergal nodded as he stared at the picture of Allie, she looked gorgeous. “Yeah, she painted me for a while.”  
“Yeah and she’s gorgeous.” Enzo said, grabbing Cass and Sami’s attention as they walked over.  
“Are you two on good terms? We won’t hire her if you aren’t, but she’s currently at the top of the list.” Matt asked Fergal.  
“I haven’t spoken to her since I left now that I think about it, but I’d be glad to work with her again, she’s really talented.” Fergal said as he remembered staying his last night in her bed, holding her.  
“Well here’s an update, she’s been working with an Indy Canadian wrestling brand since she left Japan, and they trained her to wrestle but had to stop due to her scoliosis. They still kept her on as the only makeup artist since they only had a few female talents and she helped redesign their logo. And like I said, she’s also a model, which as you know is something the company likes. She started once her wrestling career failed and her modeling career skyrocketed. But apparently she wanted to focus more on her art than modeling which is good for us.” Matt said as he put the clipboard down.   
“Like I said, I’d be glad to work with her again.” Fergal said with a smile.  
“Perfect, we’ll give her a call.” Matt said before leaving the workout room.  
“Hey, you mess with that?” Enzo asked. “Cause you’d be insane if you didn’t.”  
Fergal chuckled. “Now that’s none of your business Enzo.” He said before walking back to the weights.  
“So what was her name? I didn’t catch it.” Sami said as he walked with Enzo to Fergal.  
“Alice King, but I called her Allie.” Fergal said as he sat on the bench. “She’s 30 now I think. She’s from Canada like you Sami.”  
“Oh nice, what part?” Sami asked as he sat beside Fergal.  
“Ontario, Burlington exactly, but her mother is from Quebec.”  
“Well, I for one can’t wait to meet this chick.” Enzo said with a wink.

One week had passed since Matt Bloom had confronted Fergal about the new body painters they wanted to hire. Matt went ahead and spoke with Stephanie and Triple H and they decided to hire Alice. They flew her out to Florida yesterday and today she was to come to the Performance Center to meet the people she’d be working with in person and see what she had to work with.  
Most of the wrestlers were inside the workout room, though some were in the ring training. Fergal found it hard to work out knowing that he’d be seeing Allie after two years of zero communication. Fergal would text her a few times a day, but never got a response, which made him stop texting her fully. For the first few months of him being in the WWE, he would think about her all the time, but that soon faded once he started talking to a certain female wrestler in training. Her name was Shiloh; she had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, also a very small figure. She was a fitness model turned wrestler, or at least trying to be turned. Fergal and Shiloh had been friends since she arrived, then earlier this year was when they went on their first date. It went well, Fergal was just glad he was going on dates, he usually only focused on wrestling instead of his personal life. They had become a couple after their third date and have been together for eight months now.  
“This is your new home for almost every day of the week.” Said Matt Bloom as he walked in with the group of new recruits.  
“Fresh meat.” Enzo said as he and the other wrestlers in the work out room checked out the new group of talents.  
“All female talents come this way with me.” Called Sara Amato as she walked to an open ring.  
“Alice, come with me.” Stephanie McMahon said as she came out of a room.  
“Steph is here? What did they hire, a royal?” Carmella said with a giggle as she and Bayley stood together, watching the recruits.  
Fergal lost his breath as he saw her, Allie, emerge from the group and walk to Stephanie McMahon. His heart pumped hard, she had grown more beautiful than he remembered. Allie walked with Stephanie to the makeup room, where artists would teach wrestlers how to perfect their makeup. Words were being spoken by Stephanie and Allie, but they were too far away to hear what was being said.  
“Alight, alright, where’s she at?” Enzo said as he came to the window.  
“There.” Fergal said, Enzo followed his eyes and found Allie, who he was looking for.  
“Damn, Carmella you just may not be the hottest chick in the ring anymore.” Enzo said, making some of his fellow wrestler’s chuckle.  
“Ah ah, she can’t wrestle, remember? Her Scoliosis.” Sami reminded Enzo.  
“Right, well she’s the hottest chick in the makeup department how bout that?” Enzo said with a shrug as he watched Allie talk with Stephanie.  
“I’ll admit it, she is a really pretty girl.” Carmella said as she looked to Allie. “But what makes her so special to get excused from bein’ with all the other girls and hang with Steph?”  
“Cause she’s a damn fine lady and a damn fine artist in three different ways, digital artwork, body painting and makeup.” Enzo said back to Carmella.  
“Someone stalk her social media last night?” Bayley said with a smile.  
“Only her Instagram, second guy from WWE and NXT to follow her.” Enzo said as he took out his phone and clicked the Instagram Icon.  
“Who was the first?” Sami asked.  
“Corey Graves.” Enzo said as he went onto Allie’s profile and scrolled through her pictures, showing everyone. “Look, look, she is geeky hot.” He said as he stopped on a picture.   
The picture was of Allie facing a mirror showing her outfit that consisted of dark blue jeans, red converse shoes and a loose fitting, Marvel t shirt.  
“I wonder if she actually knows about that stuff or just does it to get likes.” Cass said as he stood beside Enzo.  
“She does, she’s always liked comics and movies.” Fergal said as he looked at Enzo’s phone screen and took his out.  
“She has some nice tats. Check this out.” Enzo said as he showed her small ghost tattoo that was on the back of her neck. “This ones my favourite.” He pulled up a picture of her small Emperor Penguin tattoo on the side of her wrist.  
Fergal smiled as he looked over the nicely detailed tattoo. “She always loved Penguins.”  
“Alright everyone, time to head out for the new recruits, we’ll see you back tomorrow.” Matt Bloom said as he walked into the room.  
They all left the room and were heading outside when Fergal noticed Allie getting ready to leave as well. As everyone got in their cars Fergal decided to stop and wait outside the doors for Allie. It wasn’t long before the gothic looking girl came out into the light. Fergal pushed himself off the wall and approached her; she was looking at her phone and didn’t notice him yet.  
“Allie.” Fergal said with a smile, catching her attention as she looked up from her phone.  
“Fergal.” She said and smiled back, walking closer to him.  
They shared a tight hug as neither of them could stop smiling.  
“Haven’t heard from you in a while.” She said as she let go.  
“Well I haven’t heard from you either.” He said, crossing his arms as he looked down into her dark eyes. “I texted you every day for a few months, Allie.”  
“I know, well actually I didn’t. I lost my phone on the way to Canada, lost all my contacts. The when I got a new one I made an Instagram account and tried messaging you to get your number, but you never replied.” Allie said as she crossed her arms too.  
“Damn it, I don’t check my messages on there almost ever. I only just found out you had Instagram today, you never had any social media when we were last together.”  
“Yeah but I figure I’d join this generation.” She said, making Fergal chuckle. “But hey, add your number in.” She said as she passed him her phone.  
“So, how have you been? I heard you got into modeling.” Fergal said as he added his number in.  
“Yeah last year I started and it really took off, but I love makeup and art more than posing in front of a camera for people to look at and judge you by a picture.” She said as he gave her phone back. “But yeah, I’ve been good. And you? Quite busy I assume from being the fan favourite.”  
Fergal smiled. “Yeah, its fun but I don’t really like to think of it as being the ‘fan favourite.’” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you need a ride?”  
“Sure.” She said as Fergal led her to his blue mini cooper. She smiled once she got in the car. “I’m jealous, I want a mini cooper!” She said with a giggle.   
“Anyways, how do you like it in Florida?” He asked as he left the Performance Center.  
“It’s different; I’ve been to LA so it’s like that but not as many homeless people.” She said as she looked to Fergal. “Man, I did not expect to be in Florida, signed to WWE, driving around with Fergal Devitt.”  
“I was amazed when I heard you were coming to Florida, you love the fall and winter.” Fergal said with a smile.  
“See that was the one hard thing about moving here, the climate is so different from Canada.” She said as she looked out the window. “So, what’s new in your life?”  
Fergal thought of things that Allie may want to know, and then remembered Shiloh. He knew she wouldn’t like hearing that he’s taken, but he had to tell her sooner or later. “I, em, I have a girlfriend. Shiloh, she was a fitness model but is being trained to be a wrestler now.” Fergal looked to Allie and noticed her happy mood had left her face.  
“Oh.” She said with a nod, keeping her eyes focused out the window.  
“But, I can imagine you got a boyfriend now. You’ve grown more beautiful Allie.” He said as he kept looking at her but still driving safely.  
She sighed. “No, Fergal, I don’t have a boyfriend. And even if I did, they would probably be in Canada and you know I don’t like anything long distance.” She said, not looking at Fergal.  
“Yeah, I know.” Fergal said, he knew they’d probably be done talking for the rest of the ride, he was right.  
Allie only spoke to tell him where to go to drop her off. Fergal wanted to keep talking, he wanted to catch up with his old friend but he could tell she just wanted to get out of the car. Fergal pulled up at the front of an apartment building and unlocked the door for her.  
Just as Allie unbuckled her seat belt and picked up her bag, Fergal spoke up. “So, do you wanna maybe come over tomorrow or something so we can talk more?” He asked as he looked to her with a friendly face.  
“I, I’m gonna be pretty busy with working now and moving in. They lost my luggage on the way here so I have to get that sorted.” She said as she opened the door.  
“So you’ll let me know when you’re free then?” he asked with a smile.  
She sighed and nodded. “Yes Fergal, I’ll let you know.” She said before getting out of the car.  
“Text or call me later so I can add you as a contact.” He called to her as she closed the door and he rolled the window down.  
“See you later Fergal.” She said, glancing back at him as she walked away.  
“Bye Allie.” He said, watching her go inside her building before driving away.  
Fergal then drove himself back to his apartment building and spent the rest of the day doing something he loves, building lego things. He waited and waited to get a text or a call from Allie, he wished he had gotten her number when he had the chance. But thankfully, after he showered he was lying in bed, scrolling through his social media when he received a text from her.  
“Hey, it’s Allie” Read her text.  
Fergal clicked on the phone number and added her as a contact under ‘Allie Cat’ with a penguin emoji at the end.  
“What’s up?” he texted back and waited eagerly for a reply.  
A few minutes passed of Fergal lying in silence with his phone in his hand when she finally replied.  
“Not much, got my luggage back on track, they said I should have it in like two days.” She texted back.  
“I can take you to pick it up.” He said back.  
“I think they said they’ll have it delivered to my place. Don’t worry about it. I just finished getting all my makeup packed for tomorrow at the Performance Center.”  
“Good, I can pick you up and drive you tomorrow if you’d like.”  
“Sure why not, thanks Fergal.”  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m happy that we’ve been reunited.” Fergal sent but got another text from someone else, it was Shiloh.  
“Hey baby, srry I haven’t talked 2 u like all day I have been sooo busy. So tmrw I gtg to the doctors and get stuff checked out, can u drop me off before u go to the PC??” She texted to him.  
“Hey Shi, sure I can drop you off. My friend I told you about just got here so I am going to drive with her tomorrow. Just letting you know that there’s gonna be another person with us.” Fergal texted back then checked on his texts with Allie.  
“Dude I’m actually a little anxious right now. You remember how I’d get back in Japan, right? It’s like that, but it’s because I’m not in my home, it’s just so different here and I usually have a few friends but I only have you right now.” Allie sent.  
“I understand completely, let me know if you need anything at all Allie, I’ll help you as much as I can to make you comfortable here.” He texted back.  
“Omg thankss baby, and its fine if she comes with us. luv u gonna sleep now, night! Xx” Shiloh sent.  
“Goodnight Shi, love you too.” He texted though he found it hard to type ‘love you too’, but he did anyways.  
“I will say this, I am super glad that it’s you I have out here. Like you know me pretty well so you understand most of my feelings and shit. Thanks again for the ride and all. I’m gonna attempt to rest now.” Allie texted back.  
“Good night Allie Cat :P .” Fergal said with a smile on his face.  
“Haha, haven’t heard that one in a while! Night Fergal :)” She sent back.  
Fergal put his phone to charge before laying back down. He thought of Allie and how much fun they used to have, and then those memories lead to him remembering their last day together. He dreaded the morning after, he hated himself for forcing himself to leave, but she forced him just as much. He turned to his side and shut his eyes before falling asleep completely.


	3. A Decision To Make

Fergal tossed around his bed as he works up to the sun shining through the white curtains that covered his windows. He finally opened up his eyes and stretched his arms out, picking up his phone from his side table. He looked at the screen and saw it was 7:10 AM and he also had some texts. He slid his thumb over his phone to unlock it by putting in his password, and then check his texts.  
“This is like the third time I’ve woken up tonight lol I’m gonna be so drowsy tomorrow.” Read the first text. “Hey again, I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry for just like, shutting down when you told me you had a girlfriend, I just don’t think I’ve ever been around you when you have one. You usually focus on wrestling and not girls. Just threw me off a bit” both texts were from Allie at two am.  
“Hey Allie, sorry I didn’t reply, I sleep pretty heavy so I don’t hear my phone go off or anything. And I completely understand what happened yesterday in the car, I kind of just dumped it on you anyways which I shouldn’t have done.” He texted back before getting up and leaving his room.  
He made himself breakfast and ate it up quickly, he liked being on time for things and today he woke up slightly later than usual. He washed his face and then got dressed back in his bedroom but heard someone unlock his front door and come inside. He looked out of his bedroom door as he put a shirt on and saw Shiloh come inside. Fergal picked up his gym bag and phone before leaving his room.  
“Hey baby, I thought I’d come over early to save you some driving.” She said as she walked to him and hugged him, kissing his cheek.  
“Hey, how are you?” He said as he kissed her cheek back.   
“I’m good, what about you?” She said as she sat on the arm of his couch.  
“I’m good. I was just about to leave and pick up Allie, then you.” He said as he walked to the front of her.  
“Allie..? Oh right, your friend from Japan. What does she do again?”   
“She’s an artist.”  
“Just like a normal artist? Like painting and drawing?”  
“Well that, and she does makeup and body painting, that’s how we met.” Fergal said as he took his keys to his apartment out. “By the way, we should probably go pick her up now.”  
“Ok, let’s go.” She said as she stood up and led him out the door.  
Shiloh sat in the front seat beside Fergal as they drove to Allie’s place. Fergal pulled over in front and took his phone out to call her.  
“Hello?” Allie answered her cell.  
“Hey, I’m at the front of your building.” Fergal said to her.  
“Oh ok cool, I’ll be down in a minute I just gotta finish packing a few eye shadows.” She replied, he could hear her moving things.  
“Alright, I’ll be out here.” He said before hanging up.  
“So what does this girl look like?” Shiloh asked as she turned to Fergal.  
Fergal went onto Instagram, to her profile, and then passed Shiloh the phone. “Scroll through.” He said as she took it.  
Shiloh examined her pictures, especially the ones of Allie’s pretty face. “She’s pretty gothic and dark, almost like Paige, but with some actual colour instead of all black.” She said as she brought up one of Allie’s selfies. Allie had her dark crimson hair curled with dark red lips to match and beautiful eye makeup. “I can see why they hired her.” She said as she handed his phone back.  
A couple of minutes passed before Fergal and Shiloh saw Allie walk out the front glass doors of the building with a big bag. She got into the back seat of the car beside Shiloh and buckled up.  
“Hey.” She said as she put her bag beside herself.  
“Allie, this is Shiloh, my girlfriend.” Fergal introduced the two women in his car.  
“Nice to meet you.” Shiloh said, looking back to Allie through her compact mirror as she looked over her face.  
“Yeah, you too.” Allie said as she narrowed her eyebrows a bit, she found it somewhat rude that she looked at her through a tiny mirror rather than turning around.  
Fergal drove Shiloh to the doctors and stopped at the front doors.  
“Ok baby I’ll call you later.” Shiloh said as she leaned over and kissed Fergal’s cheek.  
“See you.” Fergal said as she got out of the car and closed the door, then proceeded to walk away.  
Allie quickly got out of the car, went to the passenger’s door and sat where Shiloh had been. “I am not sitting in the back like you’re my Uber or something.” She said as she put her seat belt on.  
Fergal chuckled, and then started to drive to the Performance Center. He saw Allie shake her head from the corner of his eye. “What?” He said, glancing at her.  
Allie looked at him with a grin. “She’s blonde.” She said before looking away.  
“So?” He questioned in a confused tone.  
Allie giggled. “That’s a step down from a redhead, Fergal.” She said, sticking her tongue out.  
“Oh be quiet.” Fergal said with a smile as he drove. “You’ve so been with someone since Japan.”  
“Japan? That’s what you’re referring it to it as? Japan?” She said as she looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Are you that ashamed of it?”  
“I just haven’t thought about it in a while. I don’t really want to talk about it.” He said, focusing on the road ahead of him.  
Allie sighed and looked forwards. “Well anyways, yes, I was with one guy or at least tried to be. He and I saw each other for a month, probably less before I said I wasn’t interested anymore. I just didn’t know why I was dating someone in the first place.” She said.  
“No one else?” Fergal asked, glancing to her.  
“No, I was pulling a ‘Fergal Devitt’ and focusing on work only.” She said with a smile, earning one from Fergal as well.   
Fergal pulled into the Performance Center parking lot and parked his car. He got out with Allie and grabbed his gym bag while she got her makeup bag. They walked into the building together then split up, going their separate ways. Fergal spend half the day in the ring, the other half in the workout room. Allie was with the other makeup artists all day and helped teach a class of female talents how to perfect their makeup. Once it hit one o’clock, Fergal felt hungry and decided to go on a break. He walked to the makeup room and saw only the artists were inside, including Allie who was sitting down putting her brushes away.  
“Hey, Allie, are you free?” Fergal asked, poking his head into the room.  
She looked over at him. “Yeah, I’m just putting some stuff away.” She said to him.  
Fergal walked over to her and sat on the bench just across from the one she sat on. “I was wonderin’ if you’d like to get something to eat maybe, go on a break?” He asked as she continued to put her things away.  
“Yeah, sounds good, I’m actually done for the day, no more classes.” She said as she picked up her bag and put her small bag that she had her brushes in inside it.  
“Nice, how was your first day?” Fergal said as they left the makeup room together.  
“Good, the other artists are super nice and helped me with telling me who’s who.” She said as he opened the door for her. “Thanks.”  
“No problem, I’m glad everything went well.” He said as they walked to his car and got inside.  
“So where to?” She said as she put her bag in the backseat.  
“Somewhere with food.” He said as he drove away from the Performance Center.  
They drove around for a few minutes before stopping somewhere to eat. They talked as they ate the meals they orders, sharing stories and remembering memories. Fergal began to forget everything and so did Allie; they weren’t looking at the time or their phones at all. Fergal’s phone had gotten a few texts, but he turned his phone completely off as he spoke with his old friend. They finished their lunch but still stayed seated and continued their conversation when their waitress came over.  
“Hope the date is going good, but we actually need these seats now.” She said in a polite voice with a smile.  
“We’ll get out of your hair then.” Fergal said then stood up with Allie following.  
They walked outside and towards his car that was parked down the street.  
“You know she said ‘date’, right?” Allie said as they walked down the street together.  
“Yeah, I heard her.” He said as he looked to Allie.  
“Well, when you’re out with a girl, but dating someone else, you probably shouldn’t just let stuff slide like that.” She said with a smirk.  
“I know, but it’s not like we’ll see her again, well we probably won’t.” He said.  
“But still..” She said as she crossed her arms, it had gotten cooler outside. “Where’s blondie at anyways? Still at the doctors?”  
“I guess so.” Fergal said as they reached his car and got inside.  
“When did you two start dating?” She asked as she got comfortable in his car.  
“Few months ago, not very long but I met her last year.” He said as they sat in the car together.  
“But, like, are you two ‘serious’?”   
“I mean, she tells me she loves me and all, and I say it back but… I don’t know, I just am not used to having a girlfriend and don’t really know what to do sometimes, which can be tough especially when your partner has had a lot of boyfriends.”  
Allie raised an eyebrow. “Fergal, ‘has had a lot of boyfriends’? Please explain.”   
“Well, em, before me, she dated Mojo, then Tye, then me.” He said as he looked to Allie. “I think there might’ve been another guy, but I don’t know.”  
“Ah, and you, you haven’t been with any NXT or Performance Center people?” She asked.  
“Gosh no, just her.”  
“Why?”  
“You know I can be picky.” He said, making Allie giggle.  
“Yes, you can be, and very dominant.” She said with a wink as Fergal chuckled. “Oh, I almost forgot. Remember in Japan when I gave you a key to my place just to be safe?”  
“Indeed I do, your mother always wants you to give a friend an extra key.” He said with a smile.  
“Exactly, and since I’m shit at making friends, you can have the extra key.” She said as she took out a key and gave it to him.   
“Sweet, I’ll make good use of this.” He said jokingly.  
“That’s exactly what I was scared of.” She said, making him chuckle. Suddenly, her phone started to ring so she answered it. “Hello?... Yeah this is Alice… Oh, great I’ll be there soon. Thanks, bye.”  
“What’s going on?” Fergal asked as she put her phone away.  
“My new coffee table is waiting for me to put it together, or attempt to, it’s from Ikea.” She said, putting her seat belt on as Fergal did.  
“Need any help?” Fergal asked.  
She chuckled and shook her head with a smile. “Fergal you’ve spent enough time with me for today, go see your girlfriend or something.”  
“Alright, alright, but just know I’ll be right back with you tomorrow.” He said as he drove to her apartment.  
“I’ll look forward to it then.” She said with a smile.  
Fergal didn’t take long to get to her place, but he insisted on coming inside so she let him. She brought him to the fifth floor and to her apartment space which was a very good size.   
“Alright, you’ve seen my place, now go.” She said as she turned him around by his shoulders and tried pushing him to walk.  
“You tryin’ to get rid of me?” He questioned with a laugh, she wasn’t very strong.   
Fergal spun himself around quick, making Allie fall into his chest but he held her up. Their eyes met as she looked up at him and their smiles became more serious. Maybe Fergal’s idea to turn around wasn’t as good as he thought. Fergal looked down at her, his blue eyes looked eager. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew he couldn’t, he shouldn’t. Allie wanted to kiss him as well, and she could, but she shouldn’t. Allie was never one to follow all the rules.  
Allie pushed herself upwards using her toes and cupped his face with her hands. She pressed her lips onto his and gave him a slow, calm kiss. She was about to pull away, but she felt Fergal kiss her back, so she continued their kiss but added more feeling into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her head with the kiss to deepen it. Fergal knew he had to stop despite his thirst for more, he gently and politely pulled himself away from her lips; making her let go of him.  
Fergal opened his eyes and saw Allie’s face as she looked away, he could see she felt sad and slightly embarrassed. “Allie, I can’t, I-.”  
“No I know, that’s why you need to leave.” She said, turning around. “You know where the door is.” She said before walking to a different room.  
Fergal watched her leave his site before her turned back around and took the doorknob in his hand. “I’m sorry Allie.” He said, she didn’t reply.  
Fergal left her building feeling terrible; he got inside his car and turned his phone back on. He wanted to text Allie and apologise again, but he a bunch of missed calls and messages covering his screen. He unlocked his phone and saw all the missed calls, four to be exact, was from Shiloh. He looked at all the texts and read them.  
“Hey baby, so im done at the doctors, wana come pick me up?” … “Are u busy rn?”… “Can u text me bac like asap so im not stuck waiting here?”…”BABY!!!! ANSWER!!!!”… “Well im home now cuz I got a ride from a friend, call u tomorrow and I hope u actually answer me.” Fergal read from the screen.  
Fergal quickly texted Allie “Hey, I just want to say that I’m sorry, I wasn’t sure if you heard me before. I truly am sorry though Allie, I don’t ever mean to hurt you.” Then once he finished and sent it, he called Shiloh’s number.  
A few rings passed before he reached voicemail, so he hung up. Fergal drove home and tried again once he was in his apartment, and she answered.  
“Hello?” She said.  
“Shiloh, its Fergal, I’m sorry I wasn’t texting back or answering calls, I had my phone turned off.” Fergal spoke into his phone’s mic.  
“Oh, um, yeah, it’s fine, were you in a meeting or something?” She asked, he could hear her moving around frantically.  
“Uh, no, I was out eating with Allie. Is everything alright?” He asked as he sat on the end of his bed, listening closely to the noises in the background.  
“…What do you mean you were out ‘eating’ with Allie? Baby we’re a couple.” She said in an annoyed tone.  
“Shi, we are a couple, I was catching up with a friend.” Fergal said as he narrowed his eyebrows, he didn’t like how she was talking to him.  
“No you were on a date with a friend, you can’t just fucking do that.”  
“I wasn’t on a date I was talking to an old friend, Shiloh.”  
“Well I don’t want you talking with her anymore.”  
“…You can’t be serious Shiloh, she’s my friend, and I’m not going to cut her out of my life just because you don’t like her after meeting her for less than ten minutes.”  
“Well I guess you have a choice to make, let me know when you pick your girl.” She said before ending the call.  
Fergal tossed his phone onto his bed and laid back, cussing under his breath. He closed his eyes and rubbed his head with his hands as he tried to calm down. He didn’t stay down for too long though. He got back up and removed his clothes, except for his boxers, then climbed back into bed. He sighed as he closed his eyes, but they flickered open once he heard his phone vibrate. He picked it up and unlocked it; he had a text from Allie.  
“I know you don’t mean to hurt me, but it usually ends up happening Fergal. And yes, I did hear you apologize earlier and I still don’t know why you are. I was the one who kissed you; you did the polite thing and kissed me back, no surprise. If there’s anyone to blame it’s me.” Read the text from Allie.  
“Or there doesn’t need to be someone to blame, we’ll just let it go.” Fergal texted back.  
He plugged his phone into its charger on his side table before lying flat on his bed. He closed his eyes and lay silently for hours before he could finally fall asleep. Fergal couldn’t stop thinking about what Shiloh had said about having to pick a girl; he didn’t think Shiloh would be so jealous. He looked at Shiloh as his loving, cheerful and pretty girlfriend, but on the phone she sounded like a different person.


	4. Fess Up

Allie picked up a fresh, clean liner brush from her cut that she stored them in, and then dipped it in her gel eyeliner pot. She did a sharp wing on the eye of Bayley and did the same on the other; it wasn’t too long, it was just right for her eye shape. She put the brush down and took a step back; looking over the work she had done on Bayley’s face.   
Allie smiled and nodded in satisfaction. “All done.” She said as she handed a mirror to Bayley.  
Bayley looked inside and smiled her usual smile. “I love it, it looks so good. Thank you.” She said cheerfully and hugged Allie.  
“No problem, you were fun to work with.” Allie said back as she hugged Bayley, then let go.  
“That was a lot quickly than I thought.” Bayley said as she sat in her chair.  
“Well when you’ve done makeup for a long time you know what to do and you know the shortcuts.” Allie said with a smile as she put the brush away.  
“Is it cool if I stay here? My match doesn’t start any time soon.” Bayley asked.  
“Yeah of course, hang out, keep me company.” Allie said as she closed up her eyeshadow palette and tucked it into her makeup bag.  
“So, you met Fergal in Japan?” Bayley asked as Allie took a seat across from Bayley.  
“Yeah, I did. He needed a body painter and chose me.” Allie said with a nod. “But then, he left for NXT and I went back home to Canada to work.”  
“And you wrestled a bit, right?”  
“I did, but I only had a few actual matches, then my scoliosis got worse. It was either surgery or go back to doing what I do best, so I avoided surgery.”   
“And now you’re in NXT, back with Fergal.” Bayley said with a smile, hinting at their close relationship.  
“Yeah..” Allie said as she looked away, and then took a drink from her water bottle.  
“I noticed you two hanging out a lot. I mean instead of him leaving when he’s done at the performance center, he goes to see you.” Bayley said with a wink.  
Allie laughed under her breath and adjusted her position. “Yeah, we’re pretty good friends. We just know a lot about each other from those years in Japan, we were always together.”  
“Do you like him?”  
Allie was silent for a bit, trying to figure out a way to answer. “Well I consider him my best friend, so of course I like him.”  
“Oh come on.” Bayley said, unsatisfied with Allie’s answer. “You know what I mean.”  
“He’s a great guy, you know that, but he’s taken.” Allie said as she saw Bayley’s eyes look past her.  
“Hey Bayley, Allie.” Said Fergal as he came up to them. “What’s going on?”  
“Oh Allie just finished my makeup, just waiting for my match.” Bayley said as she slid out of her chair. “Actually, speaking of my match, I should get going. Bye, thanks again Allie.” Bayley said as she scurried away, leaving Allie with Fergal.  
“Haven’t seen you in a while, how’s life treating you?” Fergal said with a smile.  
It was true, the friends haven’t spoken to each other in two weeks. Allie thought back to the one day at the performance center, the day Shiloh spoke to Allie in private. Shiloh told this exactly, “You are gonna stay away from my boyfriend, because he’s MY boyfriend, not your toy or anything. I know you two probably messed around with each other before, but know that he is definitely not interested in you anymore, so get a life, stop talking to him and being a slut.” Those words set a fire in Allie, but it was a fire she knew she had to keep down or she’d regret letting it loose.  
“Everything’s fine.” Allie said, looking away. She didn’t want to start any trouble or drama; this is why she had started avoiding the man she couldn’t stop thinking about.  
“Well that’s good, maybe if you’re free tomorrow we can-.”  
“Fergal you should go.” Allie interrupted.  
Fergal was quiet as he looked at Allie. “I just got here, Allie I wanna talk to you, I miss talking to you.”  
“I know you just got here, but you should really go.”  
“Hey baby, I’ve been looking for you.” Said Shiloh as she wrapped her arms around Fergal.  
“Oh, hey, I texted you earlier.” Fergal said as he looked to Shiloh.  
“You did? Sorry, you know my phone is a little old. But come on let’s go watch the woman’s match together.” Shiloh said as she took his hand.  
“I’m going out there after the woman’s match for a promo, so I should probably stay around this area.” Fergal said. “But you can go watch it.”  
“But I miss you, I wanna spend time with you.” She said, clinging to him.  
Fergal wasn’t one for PDA, he felt uncomfortable especially since Allie was sitting in silence right by them. “Shiloh, stop that, please.”  
Allie pushed herself off of her chair. “I should give you two some privacy.” She said as she started to walk away.  
“Yeah, you should.” Shiloh spat, glaring at Allie as she walked away.  
“No, Allie come back here.” Fergal said, making Allie stop and look back at him. “Shiloh, there’s no need to be rude. Look, we’ll go further to the entrance way and watch the match before I go, Allie this is your place and we shouldn’t be making you leave it.”   
Allie slowly walked back to her chair as Shiloh looked at Fergal with a not so happy expression.   
“Sorry Allie.” Fergal said. “I’ll talk to you later.” He said before leading Shiloh away.  
Allie sat back down and watched Fergal go. She was amazed that he took control and spoke to Shiloh like that. She took out her phone and texted Fergal.  
“Thanks for that, I was just uncomfortable so I thought I’d leave.” She sent the text and put her phone down; she didn’t expect him to reply any time soon.  
Half an hour passed and the show was finally over. Allie had everything packed up and was heading to her rental car that she had gotten after she stopped speaking to Fergal. As she put her hand on the door handle, she felt someone touch her shoulder, it was Fergal.  
“Hey, can I talk to you in private?” He asked.  
“Well in private might get you into more trouble.” She said as she crossed her arms.  
“Allie, come on.” He said as he took her into a room, no one was inside. Fergal closed the door and turned to her. “Fess up.”   
“Pardon?” She said, raising an eyebrow.  
“Fess up. Tell me what happened; what Shiloh said to you because I sure as hell know she did because she’s won’t talk about it.” He said in a straight up tone.  
Allie looked away, if she said something and Fergal says something to Shiloh, it’ll make things worse. “Don’t worry about it.”  
“No, Allie, I will worry about it. Tell me.” Fergal said as he moved closer to Allie and looked down at her eyes.  
She stayed completely silent; she couldn’t bring herself to talk even if she tried. Her heart picked up as she felt his eyes stare down to her, her breathing picked up as well as her eyes teared. She wished she could jump on him and show him how hard she’s fallen in love, but she didn’t want to ruin his relationship with Shiloh, despite hating her, she never wanted to see him sad or upset.  
“Allie, look at me.” He said as he saw her tremble slightly. “What happened to us?”  
“We left Japan, that’s what happened to us.” She said, but still didn’t look at him. She felt that if she did, her tears would start.  
“Tomorrow, we’re gonna go do something, and we’re gonna talk.” Fergal said as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her body. “Allie, just please, don’t ever stop talking to me, I don’t want to relive those two years we didn’t speak.”  
“Ok.” She said quietly as he rested his chin on her head. “Please let me go…. You know what happened the last time I was this close to you.”  
Fergal remembered the night at her apartment and when she kissed him. He let her go and stepped back. “Tomorrow, Allie.” He said before left the room.  
Allie left shortly after him and went straight to her car. She drove herself home and stayed in for the night. She ate some food before lying on her couch and watching Netflix. Her phone would go off occasionally, she had been talking with her friend in Canada daily and tonight she had a lot on her mind to share. Allie fell asleep around twelve in the morning with her phone in her hand, but as she tossed in her sleep, her phone fell to her fluffy carpet.  
It was now the next day and Fergal had been texting her nonstop. He called her twice and still no answer, so he got in his car and drove to her place. He opened the door up with his key and looked around. It had changed since he last was in her place, it wasn’t as empty. The furniture was very modern, but gothic as well, he liked it. He saw Allie passed out on her couch with a blanket covering her body. He walked over and picked up her phone from the ground, it was dead. He put it on her coffee table and picked up her plate from the food she had last night.   
Fergal spend the next hour cleaning up her apartment and putting things away for her, she hadn’t finished packing completely. He was finally done and he sat on the chair near the couch where Allie laid. He took his jacket off and put it on the arm of the chair.  
“I never should’ve given you that key.” Allie said, Fergal jumped slightly as he heard her.  
He looked at her and smiled. “Morning.”  
“I’ve never had an Irish maid before.” She said with a smile as she squirmed around, getting comfortable.  
“Oh shut up.” He said with a chuckle as he looked at her. “When I got here you were asleep, so I decided to do you some favors.”  
“I owe you, Fergal.” She said as she sat up, but kept the blanket over her breasts. She was wearing a very loose, nearly see-through top with no bra on.  
“That you do.” He said as he looked at her pale body through her top, he couldn’t help himself.  
Allie looked and saw his eyes wander her body; she blushed and bit her lower lip. “Like what you see?” She said, making Fergal stop and look at her as his cheeks tinted pink. She smiled and stood up. “You’re really killing yourself being here, I don’t know why you thought this was a good idea.” She said as she walked to her bedroom, Fergal caught a glimpse of her butt and panties as she did so.  
Fergal sat quietly and waited for her to come back out. Allie was putting on something more suitable to wear, a t shirt and sweatpants. She came back out and went to her kitchen, getting herself a bowl of cereal.  
“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” She asked as she poured the milk into her bowl.  
“No, I helped myself earlier.” He said with a smirk, waiting for her reply.  
“Wow, you moving in too?” She questioned jokingly as she walked back to the couch.  
“Might as well, right?”  
“Oh shut up, your girlfriend would stab me.”  
Fergal looked away as she ate her cereal, thinking about her words. He remembered why he wanted to spend the day with her again. “So, about Shiloh..”  
“You’re already asking me about here, again.” Allie said as she sat back and sighed.  
“I just want to know what happened between my girlfriend and my best friend, is that too much to ask, Allie?” Fergal asked as he looked at her, hoping to get an answer.  
She ate some more cereal before speaking. “Have you asked her any of these questions?”  
“Yes, I have, and she says nothing happened and I know that’s a lie.”  
“Alright, well you know what, if I get jumped by her, it’s all on you. She told me to stop talking to you because I’m a slut and she says she knows we’ve messed around.”   
Fergal was frozen; he had no idea how to understand that. He was quiet for a few moments before he rubbed the back of his head. “Shiloh, my girlfriend, instructed you to stop speaking to me, called you a ‘slut’ and said she thinks we’ve messed around…?”  
“No, she said she ‘knows’ we’ve messed around. It’s a fact in her brain which technically it is true; we just haven’t in a couple of years.” Allie said as she finished her cereal.  
“I can’t fucking believe this.” He said as he stood up, shaking his head, he started to pace back and forth.  
“Fergal I swear, you say anything to her and I’ll hurt you.” She said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen.  
“Allie, I need to say something to her, it’s wrong to say something like that, especially to my best friend.” He said as he followed her to the kitchen. “I’m so sorry for what she called you, and what she said to you.”  
She put her bowl into the sink and turned around to look at Fergal. “Do not say anything to her.”  
“Allie-.”  
“Fergal.” She said as she walked to him. “I am begging you right now; don’t say a thing to Shiloh.”  
“Why?” He said as he looked down at her.  
“Because, I don’t know what she’ll do to me if she knows I told you something.” Allie said as her eyes welled up with tears. “Please. Look, you can do whatever the hell you want with me or her or fucking anyone, I don’t care, just don’t tell her.”  
Fergal looked down and saw her shiny brown eyes, they compelled him as always. And as always, he tried to hold back, but this time he didn’t try as hard. He grabbed Allie’s waist, pulled her in and kissed her lips. Fergal could feel her kiss him back as her hands traced up his arms. Fergal got a hold of her body and spun them, pushing her onto the wall as they kissed. His body pressed against hers as he lifted one of her legs up, squeezing her thigh. Allie let out a satisfied sigh as his lips trailed over her jaw and neck. Fergal slipped his hand under her shirt as he let her leg go, touching her hips and sides.  
“N-no.” She said as she put her hands on his chest and pushed him back gently. “You can’t… I refuse to be the girl you cheat with. And even if I was, Shiloh wouldn’t be the only one losing trust in you..”  
Fergal let Allie go, he knew what they were doing was wrong. He knew just her presents with him was dangerous and toxic. It was like having a lighter beside gasoline and wood. “I know… I know.” He said as he backed away. “I’m sorry Allie.”  
“Maybe we should stop talking.”  
“No. We shouldn’t.”  
“Ok well you should go now that you know what’s up.”  
Fergal sighed and nodded. “You’re right.”  
“Then I’ll see you later.” She said as she walked to the front door.  
Fergal picked up his jacket from the chair, and then went to the front door with Allie. “Demon paint next week.”  
“I know.” She said as she looked up at him.  
“Next week then.” He said as he put his jacket on and opened the door.  
“See you then.” She said as Fergal walked out the front door.  
Allie shut the door and picked up her phone from the coffee table, then walked to her bedroom. She plugged it in to charge and laid on her bed, lost in thoughts. Allie now knew that Fergal wanted to do the same thing she wanted to do. It meant something special to her, but it also made it hard for her to focus on other things. She picked up her sketch book and started drawing, she didn’t know what, she needed something to think about.


	5. What did you do?

Their tongues slid over one another as they exchanged their saliva. Allie ran her fingers over his six pack, feeling every bump and dip. Fergal gave her butt a squeeze with the hand that draped over it. Allie moved her hand lower towards his crotch area, slipping her fingers under the blanket that covered their lower halves of their bodies. As her hand got closer, they were interrupted by Fergal’s phone alarm going off. Their lips left each other as he reached for it and looked at the screen. Allie moved up and looked at the screen; it read ‘Plane in one hour’.   
“You have to go… Fuck, Fergal you shouldn’t even be here.” Allie said as she shot up from lying beside him and jumped out of bed.  
Fergal watched her scurry to find her clothes as he sat up and carefully chose his words. “I… I don’t have to go to Florida, Allie.” He said as he looked to her.  
Allie heard him as she slipped on a large t shirt, big enough to act as a small dress. She narrowed her eyebrows and looked at him with almost a disgusted expression. “What do you mean you don’t have to go to Florida? Yes you do. Now get up and get out.” She said as she picked up his clothes from the night before and threw them at him.  
“Allie, I want to stay here, with you.” He said as he reached and took her hand in his, looking at her with big, innocent, blue eyes.  
“You only want to stay with me because we had two very good rounds of intercourse last night.” She said as she pulled the blanket off of him, exposing his bare body. “Now hurry, get up, you’ve got a plane to catch!”  
“Allie, no, I don’t want this.” He said as he put his briefs on and sat on the side of the bed.  
“Yes, you do Fergal; you haven’t shut up about it the past week.” She said as she put her panties on. “Get dressed.”  
“Allie, I don’t anymore.” He said as he put his jeans on and belt. He grabbed her arm as she tried to walk past him, he stood up. “I want you, Allie.”  
“…You don’t. You’re probably just getting nervous, now come on.” She said as she took her arm back and picked up his shirt.   
She put his shirt on for him as he stayed still, refusing to move his legs. Once she got it on, she picked up his jacket next and left the bedroom, dragging Fergal behind her by his hand. She brought him to the front door and that’s where Fergal drew the line. He stopped walking and stayed in one spot as Allie tried her hardest to pull him.  
“Fergal, get the fuck out.” She said as she pulled.  
“Stop Allie, I’m not going anywhere without you.” He said as he pulled her into him quite easily.   
“Let go.” She said as she looked at him.  
“Don’t do this Allie, last night you were begging me not to leave you and now that’s all you want? I don’t believe that for a second.” He said as he cupped her face.  
“Everyone gets caught up in moments sometimes.” She said, lying about her true feelings towards Fergal. “Now go get your fucking plane!”  
“Look me in the eyes and tell me you want me gone, tell me you want me to leave you here all alone. Do it.” He said as he held her.  
“I don’t have to.” She said as she managed to get loose of his grip and get behind him. She opened up her front door and pushed him as hard as she could. “Go!”  
Fergal let her push him and once he was out, he turned around but the door suddenly closed on him and locked. “Allie open this door.” He demanded as he juggled the handle to no use. “Alice King you open this door right fuckin’ now.” He said, his accent became thicker when he was angry or serious. “You’re gonna throw everything we have away and for what? You’ll regret this Alice.”  
“You’ll regret not going to Florida. I refuse to be the one that holds you back!” She yelled from the other side of the door, Fergal could tell by her shaky voice that she was crying.  
“Alice, just one more time, let me hold you, let me hug you, kiss you, please… Alice I love you, I love you so fucking much. Alice one more time and I’ll go… I’ll get on that plane and leave Japan.” Fergal said as he leaned his head against the door, his voice shook as he confessed.  
The door suddenly opened and Fergal saw her sad face. He rushed back in and held her in his arms, their lips touching once more. He could feel a tear leave one of his eyes as their kiss became intense, but came to an end. As he looked upon her face he touched their foreheads together, Allie couldn’t stop crying. Her body was trembling against his.  
“You’re everything to me, m’love.” He said as he cupped her face and planted another kiss on her lips, this time more gentle.  
“You made me a promise.” She said as she cried, pushing herself away slowly.  
“Y’know, you’re one hell of a heartbreaker, Allie.” He said as he let her go, she covered her mouth as she cried.  
Allie nodded and took the door handle in her hand, closing it slowly. Fergal backed away from her home and watched her slowly leave his vision. He took deep breathes as the door closed; his heart was pounding as he put his shoes on in the hallway.   
“We’ll be together someday Allie… someday.” He said before he finally built up the strength to walk away.  
Fergal show up from his bed, his eyes looking around his bedroom. It was eight in the morning, it was all a dream. But not so much a dream, more of just remembering a memory of what happened the day he left Japan. He wiped the sweat off his brow and pushed himself out of bed, he felt uneasy. He walked into the shower and got in, turning it to the cool temperature. He let the water run over his body, standing in one spot, trying to stop remembering that day. He lathered his body up with soap as well as his hair, cleaning himself quickly. After he rinsed himself off, he stepped out of his shower and covered the lower half of his body with a towel. Fergal walked to the kitchen when he heard a knock at his door. He walked towards it only to hear another knock and a voice.  
“Finn it’s me, Shi, open up please.” Called Shiloh.  
Fergal sighed, remembering that she knew him by his ring name and not by his real name. He opened the door and looked out to her. “Hi.”  
“That’s all I get?” She questioned, crossing her arms.  
“Well I didn’t really expect to see you here.” He said as she let herself in by squeezing past him and the doorframe.  
“You expect Alice instead?” She said while taking her jacket off. “Anyways..”  
“Why are you so jealous of her?” Fergal said, quickly after realizing what he had just asked he had started to regret it.  
“’jealous’?” She questioned as Fergal walked to his bedroom, she followed. “I can assure you, I am not jealous or anything close to being jealous of her.” She said in a high pitched voice.  
“You just seem to think about her a lot, that’s all.” He said as he put on his briefs and pants.  
“I don’t, do you?” She said, Fergal shot a glare at her.  
“Shiloh I don’t think you’re being honest with me.” He said as he turned to her.  
“Honest to you? Well I could say the same thing.”  
“Could you? Why? Have I been lyin’ to you Shiloh?”  
“Well I think you have been.”  
“Oh really? How so?”  
“I think that when you say you’re gonna ‘hang out with Allie’, you’re really just sticking your tongue down her throat and letting her get into your pants.”  
“You think I’m cheating on you?”  
“I think Alice is getting you to cheat on me.”  
“There you go again blaming her for everything when you don’t even know the girl!” Fergal said, raising his voice.  
Shiloh did the same, just higher. “Why are you always sticking up for her? I’m your girlfriend! You should be siding with me! I’m the one who’s always by your side!”  
“But you aren’t, Shiloh; you never are by my side! You’re always ‘busy’ and then when I’m busy and can’t talk you get mad at me and it isn’t fucking fair!”  
“I get mad because you’re always with her! Don’t you have other friends!? Why do you always have to be with her?”  
“I haven’t seen or spoken to that woman in two years so excuse me if I want to catch up with my best friend.”  
“Yeah your friend with benefits! I know you’ve done things with her.”  
“Y’know what, yeah, yeah I fuckin’ have ‘done things’ with Allie… back in Japan. Two years ago in Japan!”  
“Ok that doesn’t mean you won’t do stuff with her now.”  
Fergal narrowed his eyebrows; he had never felt so angry and hurt. “You think I’m unfaithful to you.”  
“I think she’s too big of a temptation. And I don’t seeing you telling her to leave anytime soon so I-.”  
“What did you do?” Fergal questioned as his heart pounded.  
Shiloh crossed her arms. “I told Stephanie I saw her doing drugs at a party.”  
“Are you fucking serious?!” He shouted. “Do you realize you may have just ruined her damn life?!”  
“I am trying to fix this relationship!” She yelled back.  
Fergal paced, taking deep breathes and trying to calm down. He came to a stop and looked at Shiloh. “Get out.” He demanded in a serious, almost scary tone. “Get out right now.”  
“What?”   
“Get out!”  
Shiloh flinched at his sudden shouting, she felt a little frightened as she looked at him. She had never seen him so angry. “Fine. I’ll go. But if this ends, if our relationship ends, then just know it’s your fault.” She said as she walked to the door, picked up her jacket and left, slamming it behind her.  
Fergal punched his bed as hard as he could. His heart was pounding against his chest from his anger. He threw a shirt on and grabbed his gym bag before leaving his place and getting in his car. He drove to the performance center and got straight into his sweat filled work out. A few hours passed and he still didn’t stop though his arms had started to ache. Sami Zayn had decided to join him but after a little while, he noticed Fergal wasn’t stopping at all. Sami finally got Fergal to go on a break as they sat on a bench together.  
“So, why are you going so hard today?” Sami asked after taking a drink of his water.  
“Just in a bit of a mood, that’s all.” Fergal said as he wiped sweat off his forehead.  
“Well just don’t push yourself too hard, wouldn’t wanna get hurt.” Sami said.  
The men sat together during their break, talking occasionally but stopped when they saw Stephanie McMahon walking towards the makeup room. Fergal shook his head and sat back as she went inside.  
“Fucking hell..” He said under his breath.  
“What’s up?” Sami asked, looking to his friend.  
“Well, Shiloh came over this morning and after a rather large disagreement, she told me she told Stephanie that she saw Allie doing drugs at a party.” Fergal explained before drinking his water.  
“Wow, well that’s really harsh. She’s that jealous?”  
“She denies it, but she accused me of cheating on her.”  
They both stopped talking and watched as Stephanie walked out of the makeup room with Allie by her side and walked her to a different room.  
“She should be fine though, they’ll test her and if they don’t see anything they she’ll be all good.” Sami said as he patted Fergal’s shoulder.  
“I just don’t think she deserves this.” Fergal said with a sigh. “Allie has a history of not being that great at making friends, so coming out here wasn’t easy for her, leaving all she knows just to get lies told about her.”  
“I mean, I don’t know her as well as you do, but for what it’s worth I think she’s a great gal.” Sami said with a friendly smile  
Fergal chuckled. “I’m sure she’d appreciate that.”  
A few minutes passed before the friends got back to working out. They didn’t do it for too long as Sami had somewhere to be and Fergal had gotten all his anger out earlier. He took a shower in the men’s room before dressing in clean clothes and walking outside the Performance Center. He began walking to his car when he noticed Allie walking to her rental, but something was different. Her head was down and her posture wasn’t straight like it usually was. Fergal caught up with her and walked next to her, he couldn’t see her face as her hair covered it.  
“Allie, how are you?” Fergal asked in a calm voice, she didn’t reply. “I, um, I saw Stephanie go into the makeup room and take you out.. Look, I know-.”  
“You said something to her didn’t you?” She asked, she was crying.  
“Allie..” He said as she came to a stop at her car. “We got into a fight this morning; I told her we had a bit of a thing in Japan but that was it. I promise you.”  
“She told Stephanie I was a fucking drug addict, Fergal, my fucking boss.” She said as she cried.  
“I know, and I’m so sorry about that. She just told me this morning that she did that and believe me, I was pissed. You don’t deserve this, Allie, c’mere..”  
“No don’t touch me!” She said as she moves away from his arms. “I don’t want this getting any worse, my life is already hell right now.”  
Fergal looked at her. “Why, what’s going on?”   
“You remember my mother.” She said as she unlocked her car door.  
Fergal took a moment to think but then it hit him. Allie’s mother has been battling cancer for years. “Fuck.. Allie is she ok?”  
“Of course she isn’t, it’s gotten worse and her chances of living are barely anything.” She cried as she opened her door. “So please, just leave me alone, I don’t want your stupid fucking girlfriend seeing me talk to you and get me fired.”  
Allie got inside the car and closed her door; Fergal rubbed his eyes as he watched her. He couldn’t believe the mess that both he and she were in. He took a step back and let her pull out of her parking spot. She drove her rental away, leaving Fergal alone in the parking lot. He walked to his car and got inside, driving to his apartment. Once he got into his home he took out his cell phone and called Shiloh.  
After it rang a few times, it went to voicemail.   
“Shiloh, I can’t do this. What you did to Allie was disgusting and frankly, I don’t recognize you anymore. You’re always gone and when I ask about what you’ve been doing you always tell me to not worry about it. Well after hearing that too many times I’m sure anyone would feel like they don’t matter. I don’t feel like you’re my girlfriend or even a friend anymore. I’m sorry Shiloh. Just call me back when you can.”   
He hung up after he left the voicemail and sat on his couch. His head hurt from everything he had going on; from Allie’s obvious depression she was hiding to breaking up with his girlfriend. He walked into his bedroom but stopped, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He sighed and laid down on his bed, scrolling through his Instagram. He stopped at a picture posted by Allie, the caption read ‘Meet my new kitty Bruce, he’s a tuxedo and he’s just eight months old! #catsofinstagram’. Fergal hit like on the picture of her and her new cat before clicking on her profile. He looked through her pictures for about five minutes, and then reached the end of her profile. He clicked on the first picture she had ever posted and smiled. It was of her, her pretty face, her chocolate eyes, her dark red lips and wavy hair. She was showing off her bullet club t shirt. Fergal remembered that she helped design their logo as he stared at the picture.   
Fergal closed the app and went into his pictures, and then into the album he made of Allie’s pictures he had. He looked through the pictures, most were of the two of them smiling and having fun. But then he came across the last pictures he took of her, they were from the morning after they slept together. He remembered when he took them, they had both just woke up and he was in a happy mood, as was she. He removed their blanket, propped himself over her and she let him take any picture he wanted. He had about twenty pictures from their little erotic photo shoot saved onto his phone. Looking over her pale, skinny body made him wonder if she still looked the same underneath her clothes. It was a naughty thing to think about, but he genuinely was curious.  
Fergal put his phone on his side table and went to sleep; he didn’t want to stay up all night staring at her nudes even though a part of him did.


	6. Crash and Confess

Fergal woke up and looked up at the ceiling, it was unfamiliar, not his. He rubbed his eyes before looking around; he was in Shiloh’s apartment. He saw Shiloh laying sound asleep beside him, her bed comforter covering her chest and body. He sat up and saw his clothes at the end of the bed, so he reached for them and began to dress himself. It had been one week since he called Shiloh and told her he wanted to break up. They ended up sort of working things out, Shiloh got him to move in for a week but Fergal really didn’t want to. He missed his old home and his own bed. He got up and left her bedroom, and then went into her living room. He picked up his phone that she made him leave out of the bedroom last night and saw it was nine o’clock.   
“What are you up to?” Shiloh asked as she appeared in the doorway of her bedroom.  
“Nothing. I didn’t know you were awake.” He said as he stood up while Shiloh walked to him.  
“I just woke up as you left.” She said as she wrapped her arms around him with a smile. “So what’re we gonna do today?” She asked.  
“I’ll be at NXT, remember? I’m gonna be running in after Kevin and Shin’s match for the title.” He said as he looked down at her, he thought she would’ve remembers since he hadn’t stopped talking about it all week.  
“Oh, right, sorry I forgot about it.” She said as she kissed his nose and then sat on her white leather couch.  
“You’re gonna come to it, right?” He asked as he looked at her.  
“Um, yeah, sure. I can try to.” She said with a nod.  
“Alright… I’d just be happier knowing if you were there, I’m sure the coaches would be glad to see you too.” He said, Shiloh had been out of training from an injury for two months now and she hadn’t been making a lot of effort to go to the Performance Center.  
“I’ll go, ok?” She said as she stood up and smiled, but it seemed fake.  
“Ok.” He said, accepting her answer though he didn’t feel very pleased.  
“Good. I’ll see you later then? You should get to NXT sooner than later.” She said.  
“Erm, I guess so. See you..” He said as he picked up his bag his gear was in and hesitantly walked to the door.  
“Have a good day, bye!” She said as she went to her bathroom.  
“Bye Shiloh.” He said as he left her apartment and walked to the elevator.  
Fergal stood inside the elevator as he waited to get to the main floor. Once he finally arrived, he walked out of the elevator but stopped. He saw one of the newer recruits for NXT that came in along with Allie. Fergal didn’t know him well, but he knew him well enough to know his name and that he was doing well with his training. Fergal watched him come closer and closer to the elevator behind him, but then he stopped as he saw Fergal.  
“Oh, uh, hey, Fergal right?” He asked, he seemed on edge.  
“Yeah, and you’re Drake.” Fergal said back.  
“Yeah..”  
An awkward moment of silence passed.  
“You live here?” Fergal asked finally.  
“No, I’m just… visiting a friend.” He spoke quickly.  
“Right.. Everything alright, Drake?” Fergal raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, fine.” He said as he continued to walk to the elevator. “Good luck tonight.”  
“Thanks.”  
Fergal kept walking to his car, wondering why the rookie was so skittish. Once inside his car, he drove to the performance center to wait with his friends for the bus they all took to their destination for the night. He parked his car and got inside, sitting with Enzo, Cass, and Sami.  
“What’s up?” Enzo said as Fergal sat down.  
“Oh nothin’, just felt like I got kicked outta Shiloh’s place.” He said with a sarcastic smile.  
“Trouble in paradise?” Enzo asked as he looked to Fergal, as did she rest of the guys.  
“What paradise?” Fergal mumbled. “Did I forget to tell you all that I tried to break up with her last week?”  
“Nope, you missed that.” Cass said.  
“Well I really tried to and she wouldn’t let me go.” Fergal said as he rubbed the back of his head.  
“But isn’t that a good thing, when your girl won’t let you go?” Cass questioned.  
“Not when you don’t want her to be your girl anymore.” Enzo said.  
“Exactly.” Fergal said with a nod. “She’s just not the girl I asked on a date last year, she’s different.”  
“Or you want some new meat?” Enzo said with a wink. “Redheads do have a sort of look to ‘em that makes you interested.”  
“Oh be quiet.” Fergal said with a bit of blush on his cheeks as he thought of Allie.  
“Oh don’t be shy; I think we all can agree that we’d take a day with Miss King in a heartbeat.” Enzo said with a laugh.  
“Not all of us.” Cass said.  
“Yeah yeah, we know you love Carmella and all. But you all know what I mean.” Enzo said as he touched his scraggly beard.  
“Alright guys, time to get on the bus.” Matt Bloom said as he walked past them.  
After a two hour bus ride they all finally arrived to where they’d perform tonight. The place had a lot of locker rooms, so the coaches put Fergal in his own private one for the painting Allie was to do on him. The NXT roster spent another hour helping set up the ring and seating for the event, it was a tradition they all liked doing. As show time came closer and closer, Shiloh showed up for support, but Allie didn’t and that was a problem.  
“Hey, Fergal, you hear from Allie?” Asked Matt as he stopped Fergal in the crowded hallway. “Because she’s not here yet and she should be.”  
“No, I’ll give her a call now.” Fergal said as he took his cell phone out.  
“Hold on…” Matt said as he saw the makeup crew walking down the hall, he stopped them. “Any of you ladies see Allie?”  
“No, she was going to ride with us but this morning she said that she’d drive herself, haven’t heard from her since.” Said one of the women.  
“Alright, thanks.” He said as the makeup crew left. “Give her a call.” He instructed Fergal.  
Fergal dialed her number and waited for an answer, but there was none, it went to voicemail. “Hey, Allie, it’s Fergal, just wonderin’ where you are right now because the shows starting soon and you know it takes at least two hours for the paint. Give me a call when you can, bye.”   
“She better be driving right now and on her way here.” Matt said before shaking his head and walking away.  
Another hour passed and people were now inside the arena, waiting for the show to start. Fergal was pacing back and forth in his locker room, he sent Allie over ten texts and called her five times. Matt Bloom and Triple H walked into the room together.  
“Fergal, you’re gonna be out there in thirty minutes, I guess we aren’t doing the paint tonight.” Matt said.  
“We aren’t doing the demon entrance anymore, so we’re gonna have Kevin try to cheat to win with a weapon, Shin’s gonna kick out and then you’re gonna come out to try and tell the Ref, Kevin’s gonna get angry which is gonna distract him and then Shin’s gonna do the finish and win.” Triple H said.  
“Sounds good to me, I’m sorry about the cancellation.” Fergal said.  
“It’s not your fault, it’s hers and she’ll have some serious consequences.” Triple H said before leaving the room.  
“Alright, suit up and get ready. Thirty minutes!” Matt called as he left.  
Fergal proceeded to get his black suit that he usually wore back stage and tried to call Allie one more time. Another voicemail.  
“Allie I don’t know where the hell you are, but you’re starting to make me worried. Triple H isn’t very happy with the cancellation. Like I’ve said all the other times I’ve called and you don’t answer, please, please call me back. Let me know you’re ok.” He said before hanging up.  
Thirty minutes went by and it was time for his run in. Everything went perfectly and the show did exceptionally well. The crowd was great, no botches at all, everything was good other than no paint. Fergal came back with Shin by his side after they closed the show together. Their fellow superstars met them back stage with all smiles and congrats to Shin for retaining the title. They all waited until the crowd had left and then took everything down, loaded up the bus again and drove back to the Performance Center. Fergal got off the bus with a smile on his face as Sami, Enzo and Cass followed. They had planned to go have some fun at a bar but just before they got to the parking lot, Matt stopped them.  
“You boys gonna go have some fun?” Matt said as he caught up with them.  
“That’s the plan.” Enzo said.  
“Well I don’t know about that now. I have some bad news.” Matt said in a serious tone, looking at Fergal.  
“What is it?” Fergal asked as his smile left his face.  
“Just as you ran into the match, I got a call from the hospital.” Matt began, catching all of the guys’ attention. “She got into a pretty bad car crash on the way over to NXT, she’s at the hospital now.”  
Fergal’s heart felt as if it had stopped completely, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t know what to do or how to react.   
“I’m going there now. You’re welcome to join me.” Matt said as he took out his car keys.  
“I want to.” Fergal managed to say, he felt anxious.  
“Give us a call later; let us know what’s up.” Cass said.  
“We will.” Matt said as he and Fergal started to walk to his car.  
They drove to the hospital in complete silence, Matt knew Fergal was too scared to talk and frankly so was he. They parked the car and quickly walked inside the building. They had no trouble at the front desk and found her room right away. The doctor opened up the door and they saw her, lying unconscious on the hospital bed. Fergal hesitantly walked to her side, looking down at her blank face.  
“She should be fine, we treated all of her cuts, she was knocked unconscious from the crash, but she woke up earlier to tell us to call you. She said she couldn’t be late and went on about how sorry she was.” The doctor said as Fergal slowly took her limp hand in his. “We’ll call you as soon as she wakes up in the morning.”  
“Thanks, could you give us a minute with her?” Matt asked, the doctor nodded and left the room.  
“I wanted to drive with her…” Fergal began. “I wanted to drive with her to NXT so we could talk about designs for tonight… Shiloh wouldn’t let me ask her, so I didn’t… but I should’ve.”  
“This isn’t your fault, it’s whoever hit her. On the phone they told me it was her green light, someone ran the red and that’s how it happened.” Matt said.  
“I should’ve called her.”  
“You did, six times Fergal. This was out of your hands. Don’t worry about it, she’ll be fine.”  
“She’s cut up.”  
“We all get cuts but that doesn’t mean our life is on the line. This could’ve been a lot worse so be glad that it isn’t.” Matt said as he put a hand on Fergal’s shoulder.  
Fergal rubbed her hand and looked at her pretty face; he wanted to kiss her so badly.   
The doctor came back inside. “Excuse me, Mr. Bloom, could you come sign a few papers before you go?”  
“Sure, I will now.” Matt said as he left Fergal with Allie.  
Fergal pulled up a chair beside her bed and took her hand back in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing her fingers. “I’m sorry Allie.” He whispered between kisses.  
A few minutes passed of Fergal quietly holding onto Allie, but he suddenly felt her hand move. Fergal’s eyes widened as he looked up to her face, her eyes slowly, lazily opened up.  
“Allie, you’re awake” Fergal said with a smile as he moved his chair closer. “You had me worried sick.”  
“I’m sorry…” She whispered, as she slowly looked to him.  
“No, don’t be, just breathe.” He said as he kept holding her hand.  
She looked up to the ceiling and slowly started to cry. Fergal’s smile left.  
“Allie, don’t cry, you’re gonna be alright, everything’s fine.” Fergal said as he sat up.  
“No, nothing will be fine. Nothing has been fine since I got here, fucking nothing.” She said as she cried quietly.  
“Allie.-“  
“Don’t.” She interrupted. “You… you hurt me every day you know that?” She said, Fergal was speechless. “Whenever I see you, my heart hurts because I am reminded that I can’t touch you, I can’t even fucking talk to you.” Fergal opened his mouth to talk but she didn’t let him. “I came here for you, I left Canada for you. I only applied for this fucking job because I thought it was a sign, I thought it meant that it was our time to be together. But you had to go and have a stupid, bitchy girlfriend who has been trying to fuck everything up for me and it’s not fair!” She shouted.  
“Allie, stop, please.-“  
“No you stop, stop making me wish I made you stay in Japan with me, stop making me want to call you in the middle of the night and just cry, stop making me want to just not even breathe anymore so I can stop hurting every single fucking day.” She said as she cried. “I love you Fergal, I love you so much and you’ve moved on from me and that hurts because I never moved on from you.”  
Fergal’s breathing picked up. “Allie, I haven’t-…”  
“Alright, I’m gonna have to ask you two to leave since it’s passed visiting hours… Oh, Alice, you’re awake.” The doctor said as he and Matt walked back into the room. “Is everything alright?”  
“Same as usual.” She said as she wiped a few tears away. “I just want to be alone.”  
“Well you will be soon enough. Thank you two for coming by.” The doctor said as he held the door open for Fergal to leave.  
Fergal stayed in his place, he didn’t want to leave Allie especially after what she just confessed.  
“Get out.” She said as she looked at him.  
Fergal did as she said for he didn’t want to make her even angrier than she already is. He left the room and walked down the hallway with Matt following him. They got inside the car but Matt didn’t start driving.   
Matt looked to Fergal. “What the hell happened in there?”  
Fergal looked out the window; he was overwhelmed with different emotions, but mostly sadness. “She said she loves me.” He said as his voice shook slightly. “… and I love her back… but I can’t.”  
“Because of Shiloh?” Matt questioned.  
Fergal nodded. “I don’t love Shiloh nor do I want to be with her, I’ve tried to leave her but… she just won’t let me.”  
“Well you know what, I’m sure if you just sit her down and just talk, you’ll come to a conclusion.” Matt said.  
“Drop me off at her place.” Fergal said.  
Matt did as he said and drove him to Shiloh’s building. He wished Fergal luck before driving off as he went to her floor. Fergal knocked on her door but there was no answer. Fergal knocked again and still nothing, so he opened the unlocked door and stepped inside. He closed the door and walked in further but stopped when he saw a pair of sneakers, men’s sneakers.  
“Shiloh?” Fergal called as he slowly walked to her bedroom.  
Fergal made it to her room, but the door was closed. “Shiloh?!” He called, waiting patiently.  
The door suddenly opened up just enough for Shiloh to poke her head out. “Baby, I thought you’d be at your place tonight.” She said with a smile, she only had a blanket covering herself.  
Fergal didn’t know what to say, he knew something was going on.  
“What? Don’t stare at me like that.” She said as she crossed her arms.  
There suddenly was a noise from her bedroom, it sounded like someone was moving.   
“Shiloh… who’s in your bedroom?” He asked calmly.  
“No one, what are you talking about?” She questioned as she touched his arm.  
“Don’t touch me.” He said as he backed away. “Who, the fuck, is inside your room Shiloh? Tell me right fucking now.”  
Just as Shiloh opened her mouth, the door opened up fully. It was the Rookie Fergal had saw earlier, wearing just his boxers. Seeing that was enough for Fergal, he knew all he needed to know. Fergal turned himself around and began walking to the door.  
“Wait, baby, don’t go!” Shiloh called.  
“Shut up.” He said as he glared back at her. “We’re finished, not like that matters to you anyways. But we’re fucking done. I never want to see your face again.” He said before leaving her apartment for the last time.


	7. Waiting On That Kiss

The sun illuminated the still room as Fergal walked into it from his steamy, wakeup shower. He walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. He dressed himself before going to his kitchen and making himself some breakfast. As he sat and ate his food his phone went off, he was being facetimed. He unlocked his phone and answered it with a smile; it was Allie who appeared on the screen.  
“Morning.” She said with a smile, she was still lying in bed.  
“How are ya, love?” He asked as he sat back and stared at the screen.  
“Good, currently trying to get over the fact that you just called me ‘love’.” She said with a chuckle, he could see her cheeks blush slightly.  
Fergal chuckled as well. “I just miss you.”  
“I know, just a few more hours and you’ll be able to hold me in your arms.” She said as she stretched out.  
“For the first time in what feels like ages, I can hold you and kiss you as much as I’d like.” He said as she squirmed in her bed.  
“And I can do that back, right?”  
“Right, Allie cat, right.”  
“So how have things been at the Performance Center?”  
“Fine, of course people know what I had to walk in on the other day, but I’m just happy to feel free again. But a few people have asked where you’re at, Bayley mostly.”  
“Awh.” She said with a laugh. “I’ll text her later.”  
“She’ll be glad to hear from you.” He said before taking a drink of water. “How’s your back?”  
“Ah yes, good news, apparently it’s the best it’s ever looked. My doctor sent the whole x-ray and everything to the Performance Center.”  
“So there might be a chance you’ll be able to wrestle?”  
“Possibly, I’m not entirely sure though, gotta wait and see what the coaches say at the Performance Center.”  
“Well hopefully you can, I’d love to teach you and you know that.” Fergal said after drinking some water.  
“Yeah, I’d love for you to teach me.” She said as she sat up from her bed. “So, how’d you sleep after our little talk last night?”  
Fergal grinned as he thought of last night. They were on the phone with each other for over an hour, talking dirty to one another. Their words, of course, made them excited, so they played with themselves and told each other what they were doing with great detail. “I slept great, dearest, and you?”  
“I slept pretty well, probably better if I was in the same bed as you.” Allie said with a smile. “You know I like having something to hold.”  
“You know I do too, like you said, just a few more hours.”   
“Speaking of just a few more hours, I gotta pack up still, I got some stuff for you and I’m bring stuff to Florida that I couldn’t fit before.”  
“Alright, well let me know when you are boarding.”   
“I will, I’ll see you at the airport?”  
“I’ll be there waiting for you. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Fergal, bye.”  
Fergal hung up and put his phone on the table with a big smile on his face. He hadn’t felt so happy in what felt like ten years, but he was sure that once they actually were able to hold each other, he’d feel even better. It had been four days since Allie left the hospital and since Fergal broke up with Shiloh. Allie got a flight out of Florida and to Toronto just after the got out of the hospital, she just really wanted to be home for a bit and the WWE gave her the time to do so. Fergal didn’t know she was gone until he texted her asking to come over, that’s when she said she was in Canada. Fergal had planned to go to her place and tell her about his incident with his now ex-girlfriend, but instead he just called her and broke the news. They spoke for hours after he told her what was up, and by the end of it, they had confessed their love for each other multiple times. They told each other they’d start their relationship officially once she got back, which is why he offered to pick her up.  
He finished his food and packed his workout clothes into his bag before leaving and going to the Performance Center. He arrived and started his workout for the day. A few hours passed the it was twelve o’clock, Allie’s flight was to arrive at one. He showered and got dressed, but he still had a few more minutes to spare. He remembered that Triple H had wanted to speak with him whenever he was free. Fergal walked to where Triple H usually was, in the meeting room with Matt Bloom, and knocked on the door.  
“Come in!” Triple H called from the other side.  
Fergal opened up and came in. “You wanted to speak with me? I have a few minutes to spare right now before I pick up Allie from the airport.”  
“Right, right, sit down.” Triple H instructed and Fergal listened. “How is she doing?”  
“Oh, a lot better. She’s still pretty upset that she missed Takeover.” Fergal said as he put his phone in his pocket.  
“Well you tell her that none of that is on her.”  
“Will do, sir.”  
“Now, you’re well aware that AJ Styles, Karl Anderson, and Luke Gallows are on the main roster.” Triple H began, Fergal nodded. “Well, we want the Balor Club to come to life. So Balor Club is gonna feud with the Wyatt Family, and on the next Raw, they’re gonna ambush Gallows, Anderson and Styles, that’s when the lights are gonna go out and the demon music and lights are gonna start, but you’re not gonna come out until the next Pay Per View.” Triple H explained. “Sound good?”  
Fergal smiled and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds great.”  
“Good, now for the Pay Per View, you’ll be as the demon, so Allie’s gonna be coming with you to the main roster, but she’ll also occasionally work at NXT, that’s what we have planned for her, do you think she’ll ok it?”  
“I definitely think she will.”  
“Alright, well just run it by her when you pick her up and tell her to come by tomorrow so we can talk.”  
“I will.”  
“Great, we’ll talk tomorrow.”  
“Thank you sir.” Fergal said before getting up and leaving with a smile on his face.  
He walked to his car and drove to the airport, excited to tell Allie the news and to see her finally. He parked his car and waited inside. Fergal took out his phone and saw she had texted him twice, one said she was taking off and the other, just sent minutes ago, read that she had arrived. Fergal felt excitement take over his body as he stared at the doors, waiting.   
“I’m waiting outside the doors, I can’t wait to see you, love!” He texted back.  
Fergal sent the text but saw the doors open in his peripheral vision. His head shot up from his phone and he looked, but it wasn’t Allie, just some other people. Fergal sighed impatiently, he wanted her, and he wanted her right now. Fergal looked around as he waited alone for his girl, scratching his head. He kept looking at the doors opening and closing as people left and met with their family, but suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He looked behind himself quickly and grinned, it was Allie. He turned around and hugged her in his arms as she held onto him with a smile.  
“Wrong doors.” She said with a laugh. “I was the next one over.”  
“Oh well, I have you now.” He said as he moved in to kiss her finally.  
Allie pulled back and dodged his lips. “Nope, nope, I don’t want our somewhat first kiss to be in an airport with people watching us awkwardly.” She said with a smirk.  
Fergal sighed and dropped his head to her shoulder, making her giggle and run her fingers through his dark hair. “Fine, but you owe me later.” He said as rubbed his head against her neck.  
“I know, now let’s get out of here.” She said as he lifted his head back up and they took each other’s hands.  
Allie walked with one of her luggage’s in her free hand as Fergal took the other in his. They left the airport together and put her things into his car. She sat in the passenger’s seat and put her seat belt on but stopped when she noticed a cooler in the backseat and a backpack. Fergal got in the driver’s seat, put his seat belt on and began to drive.  
“So, what’s the stuff in the back?” She asked as she glanced to him.  
“Well, we’re not gonna go straight back to my place, we’ll be there tomorrow though.” Fergal said as he kept his eyes on the road.  
“Oh, a little surprise, is it?” She asked with a smile.  
“Indeed it is, my dear.”  
They drove for an hour, talking about everything and anything. Fergal told her about his breakup but more in depth this time, he had told her over the phone but not much. Allie told him about her mother and what she did in Canada during her time away. They eventually began driving in a more secluded area, trees were tall, and they covered the city buildings and highways. Fergal pulled into a quaint, mahogany cabin and parked his car. He got out and went around, opening Allie’s door for her. Allie smiled, she felt like a princess stepping out of the car. As Fergal went to the backseats and got the backpack and cooler, Allie looked at the view of the lake the cabin was on.   
“Well, what do you think?” Fergal asked as he led Allie to the front door.  
“It’s quiet, away from everyone, I like it.” Allie said as Fergal unlocked the door.  
They walked inside together and looked around. Fergal looked into the bathroom as Allie found the bedroom. She went inside and hopped onto the bed, laying down and looking at the wooden ceiling with a smile on her face. Fergal came into the room after he finished in the bathroom and leaned against the door frame, looking to his lover as she noticed him. She sat up and tilted her head to the side as Fergal looked at her. He pushed himself off of the frame and climbed onto the bed and on top of her.  
“I missed you so damn much, Allie.” Fergal said as he looked down at her, brushing her hair with his fingers.  
“I missed you too Fergal.” She said as she placed a hand on the side of his neck, feeling his cool skin.   
Fergal looked at her deep brown eyes, then to her soft pink lips. It was hard for him to not touch or kiss her. “Allie?”  
“Hmm?”   
“Can I kiss you now?”  
Allie grinned as Fergal blushed slightly. “You’ve gone soft since Japan.” She teased with a laugh.  
“What do you mean?” He questioned as he got off of her and laid beside her.  
Allie turned to the side to face him. “A few years ago you would’ve just grabbed me and kissed me as hard and dirty as you possibly could.” She said as he turned his head to her, she touched his cheek gently.  
“A few years ago I was thirty two and you were just twenty eight.” He said as he wrapped an arm around her neck.  
“When we met I was just twenty five.” She said with a smile. “You were thirty and a pure tease.”  
Fergal laughed. “I know, I know. But you were fun to mess with and still are.” He said as he poked her side.  
“Don’t start, Fergal.” She said with a smile as she held onto his hand.  
Fergal put his hand down and looked at the ceiling with a sigh. “Y’know what I love?”  
“What do you love, love?” She asked as she put her head on his shoulder and looked at the ceiling with him.  
“I love that you call me by my name.” He said as he put his hand on her hip.  
“What else would I call you by?” She questioned in a confused tone.  
He sighed. “Shiloh called me ‘Finn’, which I didn’t blame her at the start since that’s what she knew me as, but then it got under my skin a bit when she didn’t make any effort to learn my real name.”  
“Well you know what?” She said as she climbed onto him lazily, making him smile. “Now you’re mine, so don’t worry about being called the wrong name anymore.”  
Fergal moved his head up to look at her big brown eyes as she laid her chin on his chest. “Y’know I’m still waitin’ on that kiss, missy.” He said as he caressed her cool cheek.  
Allie smiled and moved her face to hover over his, their noses just barely touching. She stayed securely in her spot as their eyes examined one another.  
“What’s keepin’ you?” He asked as he looked to her lips.  
“Just wondering whether I should keep teasing you or take the pain away now.” She said as their foreheads touched, he could feel her hot breath on his skin.  
“Take the pain away now.” He said quickly, making her giggle. He began to move his head up but she caught him and sat back. “Oh come on.”  
“Patience.” She said with a wink as she got off of him and took his hand. “Come on, let’s do something.”  
Fergal pushed himself off of the bed and let her lead him out of the room. She walked with him to her luggage and unzipped it. She sat on the love seat and began searching for something that seemed to be buried in her clothes. Fergal sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her slim waist, making his body press against hers. He saw small bumps appear on her arms as she shivered slightly, it made him smile. He moved his head in close and kissed her bare shoulder with warm lips. He heard her stop her search as he kissed her shoulder again but this time made his tongue brush her skin. He opened his eyes and lifted his head back up, turning hers to face his. She raised an eyebrow and tried her best not smile, but she couldn’t control her blushing cheeks.  
“What? This is a love seat, isn’t it?” Fergal questioned as he moved in.  
Allie once again pulled back and giggled. “Your gift.” She said as she put something in his lap.  
Fergal looked down and saw a black art book with “Alice King” written on the front in white sharpie. “What’s this?” He asked as he took it in his hands.  
“Open it up.” She said as she held onto his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
Fergal did as she said and turned to the first page, it was a watercolor drawing of his Joker paint she did on him. He smiled as he looked at the beautiful art before turning to the next page and seeing the same thing, but on a female and it was Harley Quinn paint. He kept going through and saw the pattern, for every paint he did, there was a girl version of it. But he quickly came to an end of the paint that he had done and saw different designs.   
“Those are ones I wanted to do on you, but never got the chance.” She said as he examined the art.  
Fergal flipped through a few pages and came to the end of the book, the final two pages were of his demon paint, then a female version along with an entire outfit design.  
“When I saw your demon paint for the first time, I felt two things, inspiration and jealousy.” She said as she rubbed his arm. “I thought the idea was great, the design was as well, and you looked amazing Fergal. But I was jealous that I didn’t come up with it, and that another person got to paint my canvas.” She said, making him chuckle. “So I made the design my own, changing a few things and making a version for myself, which yes, all the girl outfits are for me. But I couldn’t stop at just two demons, so I made this one too.” She said as she turned to the back of the female demon page, showing angel paint and an outfit. “The demon and his angel. I felt like you’d like that idea.”  
Fergal looked to her with a smile, he loved her ideas. “You are my angel of darkness.” He said before kissing her forehead.


	8. The Kiss

A few hours had passed since arrived at the rental cabin; the couple spend those hours lying together on a hammock, watching the sun set. Allie lay on top of Fergal’s muscular build, her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Fergal held her body onto his with his arms wrapped around her, his chin against her temple. He rubbed her lower back and let out a calm sigh, the ends of his pink lips curling into a smile as he felt her kiss above his heart.  
“Relaxed, m’love?” He asked in a quiet voice.  
“Mmm…” She mumbled as she cuddled her face into his chest. “Very relaxed thanks to you.”  
“Relaxed enough for a kiss?” He asked as he brushed her hair with his fingers.  
“Relaxed enough to fall asleep.” She said as she bit her lower lip, teasing Fergal completely.  
“Alright, now this is just cruel.” He said as he shuffled around, sitting up.  
Allie sat up and looked to Fergal. “What have I said to you all night?”  
Fergal crossed his arms in an irritated manor. “You’ve said ‘patience’, too many times. Allie this is ridiculous, you expect us to sleep in the same bed tonight knowing that we haven’t kissed at all?”  
“Yeah, why not? Are you that desperate?” She questioned as she slipped off of the hammock and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.  
“Yeah, I am, Allie.” He said as he got up after her and stood behind her. “I can’t be the only one who wants this.” Fergal said as he pulled Allie’s hips against his, her butt touching his crotch.  
“You just may be.” She said with a smile as Fergal kissed her neck but stopped as he listened to her. “Maybe something else has been satisfying me lately.”  
Fergal’s eyes widened. “What? Allie, who?” He said in a defensive tone, letting his grip on her leave.  
She giggled and turned around to face him. She caressed his cheek on his serious face as she smirked. “I never said someone, I said something.” She winked. “I wouldn’t cheat on you before we’ve even officially got together. I wouldn’t cheat on you at all actually, you’re too good, I wouldn’t be able to think of any reason to break your trust, babe.”   
Fergal smiled as she spoke, their eyes glued to one another. “Yeah? Well same here.” He said, making her giggle. “You’re too good, too beautiful, and too irresistible.”  
“Thanks.” She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “So what made you bring me here?”  
“I just wanted us to be alone, nothing can interrupt us here, and the only one who knows where we are is Sami.” He said as he put his hands on her hips. “And Sami’s not gonna come out here or tell anyone because I told him not to.”  
“Good, I wanna just be with you.” She said as she went on her toes and made a trail of kisses on the side of his neck. “And you know I’m all yours.”  
“Doesn’t feel like it.” He said, making her sigh and look up at him. “Oh don’t give me your ‘annoyed’ face, I’m the one annoyed here.”  
“Oh you aren’t my dear, you aren’t.” She said as she rested her head on his chest.  
“Alright, now I’m lost. You’re annoyed? Why? I’m the one waiting patiently to get a kiss from my apparent girlfriend who now says she’s annoyed.”  
“Take a guess, Fergal.”  
“I really have no idea.” He said as he let go of her hips and rubbed his face.  
“Let me know when you do.” She said as she let go of him and began to walk away.  
Suddenly, Allie felt Fergal grab her by her hand and pull her back into him. As she stumbled back to his chest, Fergal crashed his lips against hers with passion as he held her still and close. He grabbed a handful of her wavy, red locks and grew aggressive with his kiss, practically towering over her. She slowly placed her hand on his cheek; her touch made him calm down and become gentle. Fergal slowly but surely ended their kiss and rested his forehead on hers with a grin. She opened her eyes and met his blue eyes with a smile.  
“About time, my prince.” She said as she bit her lower lip and cupped his face.  
“That’s what you were waitin’ for, wasn’t it? Waiting for me to just grab you and do it.” He said, looking into her eyes as she looked over his striking features.  
“Mhm.” She said with a nod as she ran her thumbs over his cheek bones. “I fell in love a couple of years ago with an aggressive man, but a kind and sweet man. He was known as ‘Prince Devitt’, so I looked at him like a prince. Then we had to separate, even though he didn’t want to, I was scared to stay. But a month or two ago I saw someone who looked identical to him, he had his strong arms, his sea blue eyes, and his handsome face, but it wasn’t Prince. It was someone new and different, someone I didn’t know, but over time, I found Prince hiding inside of this new guy. I’ve been trying to get him out, trying to see him again, and I finally did it, but...” She said with a smile as her eyes teared up. “I found the man I love behind Prince and the new guy, it’s you, Fergal, I finally have you.”  
Fergal’s cheeks became red as he listened to her story, many emotions rushing through his veins with his blood. “I love you Allie, I love you so much.” He said before kissing her again. As he pulled back again he could feel her tears stream down her cheeks. “I never moved on from you, I tried so hard to, but I never could get you fully out of my heart. You’re my best friend and I am so happy we can finally be together Alice, I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Fergal picked Allie up as they continued to kiss each other; Allie wrapped her legs around his waist to keep them close. He ran a hand against her thigh, giving her a tight squeeze as he licked her lips. Allie grew more excited with each movement. She slipped her tongue into Fergal’s mouth and fought with his. Fergal pulled at her long hair and felt his breathing start to pick up, he was getting excited too. Allie let his tongue dominate hers before prying her mouth away from his, then going to his neck. Fergal couldn’t help but blush and smile as she kissed his neck. He carried her into the cottage and to their bedroom for the night. Allie moved up slightly and began nibbling on his earlobe when she was suddenly pulled off and tossed onto the queen sized bed. She moved her hair out of her face just in time to watch Fergal take his shirt off and throw it to the ground.  
“Fuck, you’re so hot.” She said with a grin as he began to climb on top of her.  
“Shut up ‘n’ kiss me.” He said as he grabbed her and kissed her again.  
He reached down and started to pull her shirt off. Allie assisted him and took it off herself, tossing it away. She ran her hands over his bare, hard chest and pulled him closer. Fergal sloppily moved his mouth down, dragging his damp lips over her jaw and neck as he got to her breasts. He slowly pulled the piece of fabric down that once covered one breast, revealing her red nipple. He ran his tongue over the red skin as it poked out; he began to suck on her. Allie smiled and pushed her head back to the bed as she felt his teeth lightly nibble her nipple. She arched her back upwards for him, but used a free hand to unclasp her bra. Fergal felt her black bra become loose; he sat back and pulled it off for her.   
He looked over her top half with a smile. “Still my little doll.” He said, making her smile and reach out for him.  
He leaned back down to hover over her as she held onto him. Their lips met again, but slowly this time. Allie ran her hands over the muscles in his back; his skin warmed her hands perfectly. Fergal dragged a hand down her chest and stomach, leading to her pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped her pants as their tongues played; he used his hand to shimmy her pants down. Allie pulled back from the kiss and sat up, making Fergal sit back. She pulled her pants off entirely, showing off her black lace thong that matched her bra. Fergal grabbed her by her hips and positioned her so she was on her hands and knees. He pulled her back roughly, her butt hitting his crotch that was still covered by his jeans and briefs. Allie grind her rear on him as Fergal moved her hair to the side to view her bare back.  
“Such a good girl.” He said as she kept moving against him, Fergal pushed his lower half out to feel her better. “Such a pretty little arse too.” He said as he gave her a spank.  
Allie smiled as she felt him run his hands over her butt and lower back. “Mmm, I missed you so much.” She said with a giggle.  
“You know I missed you too.” He said as he gave her another spank. “C’mon, get down more, I want a good view my dear.” He said, Allie listened and got on her elbows instead of her hands. Fergal pulled her panties down to her knees before lifting her up and taking her panties off completely. He moved his hand to his lips, getting his saliva on his middle and ring finger, and then felt her wet pussy. He smiled as he began to touch her womanhood with his wet and warm fingers. “How long ya been like this?”  
“Since we got out of the car.” She giggled and moved her legs apart to give him space.  
Fergal played with her clit for a minute, letting her get used to the feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time. He lay down on his back and moved his head between her legs without her noticing. She started to feel something warm, wet and squishy rub her clit in circular motions. All she could do was let her feelings out with her voice, moaning deeply. She looked down and saw Fergal’s tongue toying with her private part, the site made her extremely horny. Fergal took in her taste before pulling her body down further and once she was close enough, he began eating her out. Allie’s breathing instantly grew quick and her moans grew louder as she felt his movements.  
“Oh fuck!” She moaned as she got back on her hands. “So fucking good, Fergal.”  
He took her words in before slightly entering his tongue into her body. Allie squirmed as she felt his tongue, goosebumps appeared over her body, making her nipples hard. She sat back but put most of her weight on her knees that were on both sides of Fergal’s head. He reached a hand up and felt one of her breasts as she moaned. Allie took his hand from her breast and licked his fingers seductively; she wanted to pass her erotic feeling onto him. Fergal took his hand back and reached into his pants, he started rubbing his erection.  
Allie felt his hand pumping his cock and slowly got off of him, removing his mouth from her womanhood. “I wanna taste you.” She said as she leaned down and kissed him passionately.  
Fergal kissed her back as he unbuckled his pants and began to pull them off. Allie finished their kiss with a flick of her tongue, and then took his pants off fully. She smiled as she noticed his erection that was covered by the dark blue fabric of his briefs.   
“Did my little prince miss me?” She said as she stroked him through the fabric. Fergal sighed and laid his head flat on the mattress, letting her go free. Allie moved his briefs down, letting his cock come out gently as she straddled one of his legs. “There’s my man.” She whispered as she leaned down and gave the tip of his cock a slow, long kiss.  
“Ah Christ, Allie..” Fergal whispered as he felt shivers come over his entire body.  
Allie looked up with a grin. “Did you miss this that much?” She said with a laugh and stroked his erection repeatedly.  
“Just haven’t had this feeling, this sensation, in a long fuckin’ time.” He said in a low voice with his eyes closed.  
“Shiloh didn’t do oral or something?”  
“Oh she did, she just was shit at it and didn’t like it, so I wouldn’t do it to her back which got her angry.”  
“I don’t know how the hell you got involved with her.” Allie said as she licked his shaft.  
“Ahh…” Fergal moaned. “Needed someone to help take the pain of you not bein’ with me away.”  
“Touché.” She said before taking him into her mouth.   
She cradles his balls in her hands gently, but with a good grip, Fergal liked it. Allie bobbed her head up and down, turning her head at the same time like a corkscrew opening wine. Fergal felt his lower half tingle from her warm mouth covering his erection. He reached one hand up and grabbed a metal bar from the bed frame, holding it tightly. His other hand slithered down his body as Allie slowed herself down, he moved her hair away from her face to watch her. Their eyes met. Allie licked his tip, slowly, not breaking their gaze.   
“Dirty little kitten, aren’t you.” Fergal said in a low voice between quick breaths. “My dirty little kitten.”  
“Fuck, I miss your dirty talk.” She said before she began to suck on his tip and cover his member with kisses.  
“Oh yeah?” He questioned as he let her finish her last kiss. Fergal sat up and lifted Allie’s head up from his private area. He gave her a hard kiss before positioning her body so she was sitting between his legs, she could feel his hard member on her butt. He pushed her back so she was on his chest; their body’s fit together snuggly. Fergal put his chin on her shoulder as he squeezed one of her breasts. “Alice, dearest Alice, I love you so much.” He whispered against her ear, making her squirm.  
“A-ah…” She moaned. “You remember my weak spots.” She said as she felt him lick her earlobe, her voice shook from the chills that covered her body and erected her nipples.  
“I remember them all Allie cat, every single one.” He said as he purposely dragged his voice, he knew she liked that. “I remember that you like when I tell you what to do… spread your legs, now.” He demanded, she listened and did as she was told instantly. “Good girl.” Fergal said as he rubbed the inside of her thigh with one hand. “I remember you like your hair being pulled.” He said as he moved his other hand from her breast to her scalp before giving her red, wave locks a tug back so her head would rest on his shoulder. “And, I remember that you have a thing for, what was it, circular motions? But I just can’t remember where it was that you liked it.” He teased as he moved his hand closer to her clit, continuing to rub her thigh. “Where- oh where?”  
Allie squirmed her legs slightly; she could barely take his teasing voice being whispered in her ear. “Ferga-.”  
Fergal cut her off by grabbing her hair harder and pulling her back further. “Did I say you could talk?” He questioned, glancing to her face.   
Allie smiled but tried not to by holding her lower lip with her teeth; but really, she was excited she heard the voice of the man she made love with a few years back. Fergal gave her cheek a long, wet lick as she sighed with a moan. Allie felt his fingers slowly touch her sensitive spot, his fingers were rough, just as she remembered.   
“Ah, there it is.” Fergal growled as he began to rub in, just as he said, circular motions on her clit. “You love your pretty little pussy rubbed by me, don’t you my dear?”  
Allie nodded her head quickly and her legs squirmed around as he touched her. She placed a hand on his wrist to feel his movements on her clit. Fergal started moving his fingers in a quicker manor, making Allie breathe heavily.  
“You love it when I play with you, dirty girl.” Fergal said before starting to kiss her neck, he slowly inserted his ring and middle finger into her. Allie moaned and held onto his hand as he moved in and out. Fergal used his free hand to turn her head towards his; he shoved his tongue into her mouth and fought with hers. He went faster and faster into her womb, he felt her body tremble as they kissed.  
“Oh Fergal!” She moaned as she began to cum. Fergal smiled as she hid her face in his neck, he let her cum onto his fingers. “Oh god.. so good.” She sighed as she finished on him completely.  
“That didn’t take long.” He teased with a grin as he removed his fingers from her womb, her liquids covering his fingers.  
“Fuck you too.” She said, narrowing her eyebrows as she brought her face back up.  
Fergal chuckled and started to change their positioning; he laid Allie down gently on the bed and got on top of her. “I love you.” He said as he kissed his way up from her legs to her lips.  
“I love you too, but Christ you make me frustrated.” She said just before their lips met again.  
He chuckled as he pulled back and looked at her face. “It’s just so fun.”  
“Yeah for you.” She said as she got comfortable in her spot.   
“Oh come on Allie cat, you got to tease me earlier. No kisses, remember?” He said as he glanced down over her pale, lean body.  
“That was different. This is sexual frustration I’m talking about, the dirty talk, the rubbing, don’t play dumb with me.” She said as she reached down and felt his cock.  
“What about this, right now, hmm? What you’re doin’ down there.” He said as he looked to her, then at her hand touching his member.  
“This is nothing compared to what you do, babe.” She said with a smirk.  
“I guess that’s true, I do put you through a lotta shit don’t I?”  
“Hell yeah you do.”  
He chuckled. “Alright, well how about this, next time we have sex, you can more dominant, sound good?”  
“Not too dominant though, you know I like being pushed.” She said as she caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead.  
“So you just want to do a bit more to me then?”  
“Exactly, next time though.”  
“Why not now? If it’s not a lot then we can, we got all night.”  
“Because one, I’m tired, two, I just really want you to fuck me till you cum on me.” She said as she pulled his hips lower, the tip of his penis touched her womanhood gently.  
“That’s my Allie cat.” He said with a grin as he got in position.  
Fergal let Allie to the honors of putting his member into her warmth. Her jaw dropped down and she pushed her head against the bed as he pushed her apart. Fergal sighed; he dropped his head to her shoulder as he began moving inwards and outwards of her. She wrapped her arms around him and held on, she let her voice be heard by him clearly. Fergal kissed her chest and went quicker, he loved this feeling he had and more importantly, he loved her.   
“You’re so beautiful, your body, your face… everything Allie.” He said in a quiet voice as he moved his hips.  
Allie closed her eyes as she listened to his voice, her heart was pounding against her chest. “I love you, I fucking love you.” She said in a breathless voice.  
“I love you too, Allie.” He said before kissing her cheek, then her lips.  
He kept his thrusts going, but went harder each time. Allie felt the muscles on his back and dug her nails into his skin, she knew she was close to her end once again. Fergal felt the same feeling, but kept going to he could let Allie go first, and she did. Her moans filled the room’s silence as she came again. Fergal quickly pulled himself out and his seaman shot out and landed on her stomach. He pumped the rest of his seed out with his hand as he watched Allie get some on her finger and put it in her mouth. She swallowed some of his cum as Fergal wiped the sweat from his brow and reached for a small towel that hung on the bed frame. He wiped his cum off of her and tossed the towel away as he plopped down beside her.  
“How was it?” He asked as he looked to her.  
“Dope.” She said with a smile as she looked back at him.  
“Good.” He said with a chuckle.  
Fergal snuggled up to his girlfriend and felt her snuggle back into him. They held onto each other and enjoyed the silent room. Once Allie had fallen asleep, Fergal reached down and pulled the blanket up to their body’s and wrapped his arms around her. He watched her sleep for a little bit, he could barely believe this was happening, that they were finally together. Fergal eventually fell asleep beside his lover, they slept in peace together.


	9. Finally Together

“Yeah everything’s goin’ great, I’m just happy to be with her, you know?”… “Yeah I’ll text you when we leave.”… “See you soon, bye.”  
Allie lay in her bed silently; listening to the conversation she had woken up and heard from the other room. It sounded like Fergal was talking on the phone. She watched the half closed door and waited to see her lover come back in, she woke up just moments ago. Fergal finally came back in and stopped with a smile on his face once he saw Allie was awake. She couldn’t help but smile back as he began to walk to the bed.  
Fergal climbed onto the bed and rested on his stomach, looking up at Allie from his arms his head was rested on. Allie carefully moved herself down closer to him; their faces were just inches apart as she lay on her side looking at him.  
“Have a good rest?” Fergal asked as they kept their intense gaze.  
Allie nodded and reached her hand to his arm, touching his cool skin gently.   
“Good.” He said as he moved his head towards her hand and kissed her fingertips.  
“Who were you talking to?” She finally spoke, her voice sounded scratchy and tired.  
“Rami, aka Sami.” He said with a smile. “Swallow a cat or something?”  
“Just woke up, plus you made me pretty vocal last night.” She said. “So how’s Sam-, I mean Rami?” she chuckled. “Still getting to know him.”  
He chuckled and took her hand in his. “He’s good, just wondering when we’ll be back. He wants to hang out with us.”  
“That’s nice, which by the way, I forgot to ask you, can I move in with you?” She asked.  
“I wouldn’t think anything else, you are my woman now, and it only makes sense to live with me.” Fergal said as he brushed her hair with his fingers.  
“Just wanted to be clear.” She said, blushing slightly.  
“You’re so cute, my dear.” He said as he moved closer to her face. “Gimme a kiss?”  
Allie smiled and nodded as she moved in, their lips met slowly. Fergal slipped his tongue out between their kisses, making Allie kiss his wet tongue. She pulled back when she felt it on her lips and her eyes opened quickly, Fergal couldn’t contain his laughter.  
“Was that your fucking tongue?” She questioned with a grin as she watched Fergal hide his face and laugh.  
“Might’ve been.” He said as he laughed.  
“Nasty!” She shouted as she sat up, pushing Fergal’s shoulder.  
Fergal turned over and quickly slipped her arm between her legs, putting her into a pin.   
“Hey!” She said as she managed to get out of it and flip herself back onto her knees. “Don’t you dare try and pin me.”  
“I almost had you there, missy.”  
“You barely had anything. Nice shirt by the way.”  
“Oh this thing?” She questioned, looking down at the shirt she wore, it was Fergal’s. “Found it lying around, looks good doesn’t it?”  
“Very sexy.” He said with a grin as he got on his knees as well to be the same height as her.  
“Thanks babe.” She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft but passionate kiss.   
Fergal lazily wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her rear as they kissed each other slowly. They didn’t use any tongue, just their lips and occasionally changing their head positioning. Allie smiled slightly as she heard the sloppy sounding noise of their lips massaging one another passionately. Fergal gave her butt a squeeze on both sides before giving her a gently spank. She jumped slightly but giggled into their kiss as it eventually came to an end.   
“Love you.” She said before giving him a final peck on his lips.  
“Love you too.” He said as he did one back before they let go of each other.  
“I’m gonna wash, I won’t be long.” She said as they both climbed off the bed.  
“I’ll make us something to eat, and then we should probably head home.” He said as he began to walk to the kitchen.  
Allie went into the bathroom and washed her face with warm water, she didn’t like using cold water. She looked in the mirror at her makeup free face and fluffy and messy hair. She felt good about herself, so she quickly grabbed her phone, went back to the bathroom and aimed the phone’s front camera at the mirror. She used her free hair to look as if she was fluffing her hair when she took the picture. She then went to her Instagram and posted the picture in black and white using her data since there was no WiFi in the woods. Allie went back to the bedroom to put her phone back before going to the kitchen.   
As she entered, she saw Fergal putting scrambled eggs on a plate and sprinkling some pepper to it. She looked his envious body over, mainly at his butt though, after all, he was only wearing his black briefs. Allie walked up behind him and snaked her arms around his bare waist, her forehead resting between his shoulder blades. Fergal smiled and looked down at her hands touching his muscles, he blushed. She kissed his spine gently, letting her tongue give him chills everywhere. She gave him a small lick before getting on her toes and putting her head on his shoulder.  
“Sorry, just missed you.” She said as she looked at him with a smile.  
“You’re cute.” He said as he glanced to her. “Let’s eat.”  
“Good idea.” She said before letting go and sitting on one of the two stools that stood under a tall table.  
Fergal brought the single plate over with two forks. He set it down in the middle of the small circular table and took a seat across from Allie. They dug into their food together, sharing the plate.  
Fergal got some egg on his fork and held it out. “Here, open.”  
Allie smiled and opened her mouth, Fergal then put the egg in for her to eat. After she swallowed the egg she giggled. “Ew, we’re so gross and ‘coupley’ now.” She said with a smile.  
Fergal smiled and nodded. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way, m’love.” He said before drinking some water. “So, have you seen the new Suicide Squad movie?”  
“Saw it opening day with my friends back home, loved it, what about you?” She asked as she took a bite of toast.  
“Yeah I liked it, I think you’d make a good Harley Quinn, I could be your Joker.” He said with a smile, taking her hand in his.  
“I’d be honored to be apart of an abusive relationship with you.” She said with a giggle. “Kidding of course, they’re a lot less abusive in the movie. But for like Halloween or something?” She asked with a smile.  
“No, for WWE maybe-… right, I haven’t told you the news yet.” He said as he remembered he didn’t tell her what Triple H told him the other day.   
“That reminds me, I haven’t told you news either, but you go first.”  
“Well, I’m going to the main roster, and you’re coming with me.”  
Allie covered her smile in excitement. “Fergal, my news involved the main roster too. I got a call just before I got on the plane, I’m cleared to wrestle!”  
“No you fuckin’ aren’t!” He said as he stood up and lifted Allie into the air as she laughed. “That’s amazing Allie!” He said as he kissed her chest and neck playfully before putting her down.  
“Your news is amazing too! We’ll be together.” She said as she cupped his face with a smile.  
“I’ve never seen you wrestle before.” He said, raising an eyebrow.  
“Oh, well, I’m pretty amazing.” She said as she crossed her arms and stood tall with a smile.  
“Oh really? I’m excited already.” He said before poking her stomach, making her uncross her arms and guard her stomach.  
“Really though, I’m alright, still learning.” She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into him.  
“Since we’ll be on the road together now, I’d love to teach you a bit.” He said as he rested their foreheads together.  
“I’d like that, a lot.” She said before they shared a kiss. “Here, how bout I do the dishes quick and you pack our stuff from yesterday up?”  
“Deal.” He said before he gave her a quick peck, and then went to the bedroom.  
Fergal picked up their scattered clothes and draped them over his arm as he walked to his backpack. He looked over the clothes as he tucked them away in the backpack. He stopped at the last piece of attire, it was Allie’s bra. He zipped up the backpack and began to walk to the kitchen to give Allie her bra, but ended up bumping into her as she was walking to the bedroom.  
“Sorry.” Fergal said as he looked down at her blushing face.  
“It’s fine, so um, what’re you doing with my bra?” She questioned with a giggle, looking at the bra he held in his hand.  
“Thought you might want it since we’re leaving.” He said as he handed it to her.  
“Yeah, thanks.” She said as she began to put it on under his shirt that she still wore. “Mind helping me?”  
“Not at all.” He said as she turned around and lifted the back of her shirt up. Fergal clipped her bra together. “There you go.”  
“Thanks, lovie.” She said, fixing her bra and turning around. “Everything’s packed?”  
“Yup, waiting in the car for us.” He said as they walked together.  
“Great, let’s get out of here.”  
-  
And so, Fergal Devitt and Alice King had become a couple, and married three years later.


End file.
